WTF!
by PRIVATE
Summary: Yay! Robb gets a bigger role now but is it worth it really?
1. Default Chapter

Guys,this is my first megaman fic so don't kill me.I'm doing this fic by memory,so if I got anything wrong,or the people seem out of character,let me know.

Disclaimer:Megaman doesn't belong to me.As much I wanted it to,I just don't own it.

_(Zero's POV)_

_Ugh..........my head...............Okay,Zero.Try and remember why you were just unconsciuos........._

_.................Now I remember......................_

(earlier)

"Zero!There's a maverick attacking downtown!Go help X!"

"Okay,Alia!I'm on it!"

I was going to help X fight a maverick.His name was Alterman.(A.N.I just made that up)He could change things into other things,hence the 'alter' part of his name.

When I appeared on the scene,X was shooting at Alterman,which was useless becuase Alterman turned X's shots into puffs of smoke.When X finally noticed me,he was happy to see me.

"Zero!"

"Hi,X!Need some help?"I asked.X gave me a glare that said 'what's it look like?!'.So I decided to take this time to sneak up on Alterman.unfortunely for me,I made a noise and Alterman turned to face me.

"Sneaky,sneaky Zero.Trying to hit from behind my back.What happened to good sportsmanship?"

Alterman was about to attack but I grabbed my Z-saber and shoved it in his abdomen.

X said"Stand back,Zero!I'm going to hit him with my laser!"and so I stood back.My first thought was 'When did X get a laser?' but then I remember I forgot my Z-saber!And so I grabbed my Z-sabor.This is what happened...

1)I reached for my sabor while X's laser beam was charging up.

2)Alterman started to glow and shouted "I'll both turn you into stone!!!!"

3)I finally grabbed my saber and now X's laser finally was fired.

4)The laser connected to Alterman.

5)A bolt of lightning shocked both me ans X.

6)Alterman blewup and I lost consciousness.

(present time)

"My head still hurts so bad..."I took my arm and rubbed my head.That's when I noticed something.I don't have blue armor..

I was still pretty dizzy and sleepy so I did the best I could,I crawled to the nearest puddle so I could see my reflection.When I finally got there,I was shocked.

"Damn."I was no longer Zero,I was X.Luckily for me,the town was evacuated because I was on the verge of curling up into a ball and shivering.But my thoughts were on something else,something red was stirring.

I gained most of my strength back,so I decided to walk.I wasn't used to being so short,so before I even got a chance to find out what the red thing was I had a bruise the size of a lemon.

I finally got there,and found out the red thing was my body,MY body.It didn't take a genious to figure X and I switched bodies.I wanted to wake him up but how would he react to this situation?But as soon I thought this,X started to wake up.

"Hmmn.........my head hurts....What the?!"X just barely spotted me."Doppleganger!"Excellent deduction...

"Uh...Sleep well?"I said.I wasn't to sure what to say in a situation like this.

"Who are you?!-"I wasn't going to let him bumbarde me with questions,so I held up a shiny piece of metal I found,and let him see his reflection."This can't be possible!Zero?!Is that you?!"He just realized that we switched bodies.

"Yeah."

"So...How are we going to explain this one to H.Q.?"

Please tell me the truth!Was it good or was it bad?I kinda had this one in my head for a while.Please review.


	2. HQ

I kmow the first chapter bites.But this is my first fic about megaman.And I am doing this on memory of what I know about the original X series.And that came out how long ago?!And plus I was pretty damn young at that time!!!Oh yeah the fic...Bac to the point,the fic's going to get better.Just give the plot some time to work it's way in.

Oh yeah!In case anyone gets confused.I'm calling Zero and X their names despite the fact they switched.

_

* * *

Last time on WTF!!!!!.................._

_X just realized that we switched bodies........_

"So...How are we going to explain this one to H.Q.?"

* * *

(normal POV)

Zero:"Simple.We don't."

X:"Why?!"

Zero:"Because if we do,they're going to ask how this happened and if we tell them what we know then they'll think we're crazy or something."

X:"Oh.Wait.......What?!"

Zero:"::::::insert the obvious reason::::::::::" (A.N.I'm not good at explaining but you basically know why they shouldn't tell them.Like I said,I'm not good at explaining the actual reason.That's why I suck at sherades!)

X:"How are we going topull this off?"

Zero:"All we got to do is act like each other and no one will know."

X:"But Zero,how will we get back to normal?!"

Zero:"Alterman's weapon did this,right?So we just have to fix it up!"

X:"It could be miles away from here or even-"(Zero held up Alterman's weapons.)"Where'd you get that?!"

Zero:"I found it while falling down on the floor."

X:"That reminds me..."(X bopped Zero on the head.)

Zero:"Why'd you do that for?!"

X:"For giving me a bruise.Let's teleport to H.Q."

* * *

At H.Q.,it seemed like most people were on break."Hey X and Zero!"Whoops!Spoke too soon.

X:"Heya Axl!"(A.N.Remember!X is acting!)

Zero:"Hello Axl."(A.N.So is Zero)

Axl:"How was the battle?!"

X:"Same old,same old.We got a weapon but it's busted pretty bad."X said while showing Alterman's weapon.

Axl:"No worries!"

Zero:"Does that mean you can fix it?"

Axl:"We got some new technecians who can fix this baby up in a couple of days!"

Zero:"Alriiiight!!!"Zero exclaimed,but he forgot he was X so he recieved some stares.

X:"Um...He's just excited to try out the weapon because..um...it was extremly powerful in battle."X covered.

Zero:"Yeah!What he said!"Zero said.(X covered his face with his hands.)

Axl:"Okaaaayy....It must pretty powerful to get you excited about it.I'll just hand it over to the guys in the repair department....Seeya!"Axl ran off.X dragged Zero until there was no one around to hear them.

X:"Zerooo!You made me look like a idiot!!"

Zero:"Your not the easiest person to impresonate!"

**clack-clack-clack-clack-clack-**

Zero:"X.What was that?"

Someone was coming down the hall.And that person was.......

X:"Alia!"

Alia:"Hi Zero!What were you and X doing here?"

Zero:"We live here,What else?!"Zero snapped.(X bopped Zero in the head.)

X:"Don't mind him!His just cranky from lack of sleep!Ain't that right X?"

Zero:"Hu?!....I mean,Yeah!"Zero said.

Alia"Okaaaaay......I'll just leave you two alone."(Alia walked off.)

X:"Zerooo!You did it again!"

Zero:"Sorry,Lack of alchohol makes me cranky."

X:"I know where this is going,and as long as you behave ,we can go to the bar.."

Zero:"YAHHOOOOO!!!"Zero screamed as he dragged X along behind him.Which was amazing considering the fact that X's body was smaller than Zero's body.

* * *

I know what your thinking,this chapter is horrible!Right?I promise the next chapter will get better just give some time. 


	3. Alia finds out

I'd like to thank the people who put up with me for my last chapters.I'm so happy because now the story's improved!!!

**Reveiwer:**Arken Elf:

Thanks!I like knowing that atleast I'm getting some inspiration!(throws confetti and bouquets of flowers)

Lets have a recap of what happened.

1)X and Zero fight Alterman.(7:38 P.M.)

2)X and Zero wake up to find that they switched.(8:45 P.M.)

3)They give the weapon to Axl.(8:47 P.M.)

4)They 'talk' to Alia.(8:48 P.M.)

5)They head to the bar.(8:50)

On with the story!!!

* * *

X and Zero were at the bar in record speed."Zero,just don't make me look like a fool,okay?"Zero looked up fom his drink."It's not like I'm going to get so drunk that I pass out.In the mean time,loosen up!Here a have a drink!"Zero handed him a beer.

"But Zero!I dont drink!"X retorted.He gave the beer back.Zero whispered in his ear."Look I'm a regular customer here and the bartender knows that I drink a lot.He'll get suspicouis if "I" don't drink,Okay?"Zero handed the beer back.X reluctantly took a drink of the beer."It's actually yummy!"(A.N.Nobody ask where I got that from.)X admitted.

"You see!Now let's drink till we merry!"Zero said as he finished the last of his beer.

* * *

(An hour later)

"Ugh.....my head,I mean your head."Zero said as they left the bar."I don't get it.You drank twice as much and you hardly drink at all......"Zero stumbled to the ground."Ow."X picked him up."Here let me carry you.I'm in your body and my body is not used to drinking more than 8 beers.Since you drink more,I can drink more."X noticed something._In Zero's body,I feel light.Does he always feel this way?..._

* * *

They finally made it to H.Q..Since they were roomates,all they had to do was sleep in each others bed to avoid suspicioun.(A.N.I have no proof of this.I just heard about this in gossip)

Little did they know that Alia was awake.She was in the hall right next to the door way._X and Zero are finally here..._

"Owww...my head....I mean your head."

"Zero,You already said that."

"Sorry but it really does."

"C'mon,I'll take you to bed."And X carried Zero to bed,Leaving Alia and her thoughts in shock.

_That's not possible!Right?C-could it be that they actually switched bodies?!.....Nah!They're just drunk or _

_something....But wait!Since when does X drink?_Alia went off to find a logical explaination.She knocked on the door.The so-called 'Zero' answered it"Hey,Alia."

"Hi Zero.I why wondering why X is drunk."

"Uh...Someone spiked his drink."

"Oh.Okay.Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay.Night Alia."

"Goodnight."

_You see Alia!Someone just spiked his drink.But when is Zero suddenly so nice?he's usually loud and sleepy when he get's drunk.Ooooooh!!This just raises more question!!I know!I'll just have a test to prove my self wrong.X and Zero can't switch bodies it's not possible!............I need sleep._And so she went to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

_Before I open my eyes,I really hope that was a bad dream._X opened his eyes and look in a nearby mirror._Crap.It wasn't dream._X decided to wake Zero up"Zero wake up already!"He started to shake him.

"Aaah!Well I guess I know now it wasn't a dream."(A.N.Weirdness,They thought the same thing!)

"C'mon Zero!We need to det dressed!" (5 minutes later)They were dressed in casual clothes.(A.N.I haven't got the slightest clue what they wear to work)And were heading to their desks when they spotted Alia.

"Hi Alia!"They said at the same time.

_Alright,now!Like we practiced!_"Hi X and Zero!Uh..Zero I have somthing to tell you..."X looked cofused before anwsering."Yes?"_If he blushes then that means....Nah!Zero's to strong to blush!_"Zero...I-I love you!"Alia run to X and hugged him.There was no response from anyone until"W-w-what?!"Zero gaped with his mouth wide open.(A.N.Do you know how many complaints I received?!For Pete's sake!I'm referring to X and Zero despite the fact that they switched bodies.Get it through y'alls heads!)

_Oh noo!I think I hurt X's feelings!Wait a minute!-_X started to blush so hard he turned pink!_Zero doesn't blush!He loves Iris!Then that means!!!_Alia let go of X and stared into his eyes."X?!!"X turned pale while Zero finally understood what was going on here,Heart stopped."What do you m-mean?!X is overthere!"He pointed to Zero,who grinned sheepishly"See?!"

"Don't lie to me X!I know what's going on!You switched bodies with Zero!"She pointed to Zero.She stared at both of them angrily."WELL?!Explain!!"As if by some strange force X,who was still in Zero's body,gained the ourage to speak up."Well uh..this happened due to some accident with the last maverick battle...uh yeah..."

"And why didn't you tell anyone?"

Zero spoke up":::::::Look in chapter 2 for reason:::::::::"

"I'm just glad we can act like ourselves around you Alia."

* * *

Please Review!Did you like my new from of writing?!In the next chapter,X must learn the way of Zero.

Pranking,Flirting, and Drinking Galore!!While Zero and Alia keep Signas' suspicions down!All in the next chapter of WTF!!!


	4. Two in one day

I'd like to thank my reveiwers:**Arken Elf,shadowneko003,JesteretseJ** and **digi148**.

Now the fic will finally have some suspence!

At the end of the last chapter,I wanted to put something about Zero saying it's too mushy and lovie.

But it was late and I was tired so I left it at that.

* * *

After finishing their daily paperwork,X,Zero,and Alia decided to take a break.Why?Because she's knows their secret and is threatning to expose them!Who said all women are nice?Anyway,the trio were at the lounge when Signas came.

"X.Alia.I need you to see me in my office."So they did the only logical thing,they went into the man's office leaving X confused.Zero and Alia were at Signas office expecting something important,but what they got instead took them off gaurd.

"Please take a seat."Alia sat on a computer chair while Zero sat in a office chair."Have any either of two noticed something odd about Zero?"If Zero had something to drink,he'd spit all over Signas.(A.N.Like on T.V.)"What?!What's wrong with m-Zero?!"Alia had to pinch him before he exposed himself.

"He's just too quiet.I know he's up to something...I wanted to warn you ."Signas said."What do you mean?"Alia spoke up."I'm saying that a maverick could have relaced Zero."Zero and Alia sat there silenty doing nothing.Not even blinking.Untill...they fell on the floor anime-style._The thought of it must of been too much for them._Signas thought.

But they were laughing!Not the 'tee-hee-hee' laughing but the 'Bwua-haaa -hhaa!' laugh.Once they were done laughing their heads off,they noticed a very confused Signas"Oh.You were serious weren't you."Zero squeaked.Alia laughed sheepishly."I know this might sound funny at first,but this might pose a serious threat to H.Q...I'm going to investigate this matter myself."Zero and Alia just realized the how bad this can be.

"Just give us a few days!"Zero said."We'll prove to you that it is the real Zero!".Signas thought about this for a while,then spoke."Alright X.Since you are Zero's friend,you know him best.But you only have two days.You are free to leave."

They went back to lounge to tell X the news.The so-called-'Zero',was talking to Axl when they finally noticed them.

"Hi Alia!Hi Zero!"Axl said waving his hand furiously at his friends.Yup.He had sugar today."Hey Axl...Wait a sec!Axl?!What did 'ya call me?!"Zero started to panick.

"Relax Zero,I told him." If looks could kill....."YOU WHAT?!"....X would be a pile of red goopy stuff.(A.N.Odd anolgy ain't it?)"Well it was more of forced me to...."He started to explain what happened to him.If you guessed another flashback,then you're right!

* * *

(X's POV)

After Zero and Alia had left,X was starting to get bored and thirsty.He walked up to the vending machine and inserted a few coins and pushed a button.The machine started to 'whir' but nothing happened.He kicked the machine,still nothing happened.He was getting fustrated and even more thirsty."Damn machine"He muttered.he kicked it again but sill nothing happened."AARGH!"Umm...I think the lack of drinks made him go crazy.

"Woah!Calm down!Let me get that for you."Axl said right before X was going to blast the machine.Axl walked over to the machine and pushed it lightly.And there lay the soda X was going to blow the machine over.He quickly snatched the drink and glugged it down greedily."Thanks Axl."he said befor throwing away the can.

"No problem X."X started to panick."B-but I'm n-not-"Axl looked around the room for anyone who be listening."I know you're X.C'mon tell me how did this happen?I promise I wont tell anyone!"X sighed,

because he knew he was caught."But first tell me how did you know?Last time I checked,there weren't any detectives around here."

"Well to start off,When you and Zero came back,your pesonilties were off.Since Zero isn't really this nice to Alia,I'd say she knows."

"oo Wow!That's good!"

"I'm not done yet.Zero doesn't like that type of drink.And when ever you got fustrated,you were going to use the Z-buster.Zero usually uses his saber.Further more.Alterman's weapon is not able to switch people's

bodies around.It can only transform."

"So you're saying that Zero and I didn't really switched bodies.Our bodies just changed form."

"Yop.Now explain."

* * *

(Present time)

"And where you two came in is where I finished explaining to Axl."X said.

"Wow.Two in one day."Zero mused.

"What do you mean by that?"Axl questioned the blue reploid.

"I meant that Alia just barely found out this morning.And now Signas is getting suspicious."Zero moaned.

"What?!"

"Signas doesn't really know what's going on but he thinks that Zero was replaced by a maverick,so he's going to investigate for himself.We only have two days to prove X innocent."Alia stated.The whole gang were in deep thought.

"Hey!I know!"Zero snapped his fingers to get everybody attention."X'll just have to learn the way of the Zero!"

"'The way of the Zero?'"Axl said skeptically.

"Flirting!Drinking!And Pranking galore!!!!"Zero exclaimed.He surprisingly picked up eberyone and run to his room,leaving a trail of dust behind.

"GOOD GOD!WHAT NOW??!!!"X exclaimed.

* * *

I decided here was a nice place to stop now.Before anyone asks about the part Zero getting drunk.I can explain.

You see,They thought they had switched bodies.The reason why X didn't get drunk is because his body functions differently due to the change.My only explaination on how Zero can drink nausiationg amounts of alchohol would have to be because of how his body works.

Feel free to ask or comment my writing.Or even to help fix the fic or suggest ideas!Till then!.....


	5. Random violence and hardly any plot

Thanks guys! Cunstructive critism is good! My old beta, Ki, has donated her computer to charity, so if anyone wants to help, let me know. Let's some reveiwers!!

**Bobcat Moran**

Sorry bout that. And yes this fic is being mispelled because I want to and it adds an extra kick to humor factor. I'm sorry I beat you to it. It was too good to pass up!

**JesteretseJ**

Look at Bobcat Moran's for your answer. I'm very sorry if I sound mean to anybody.

**shadowneko003**

Thanks!!! It's wonderful knowing that people are happy!!

(Dramatic music is playing) So where we left off, Zero some how was able to carry everyone to his room.What is Zero planning to do X?! Read and find out!!!

**

* * *

Pointless violence for no apparent reason and barely has anything to do with plot.**

Zero busted through the door. He tossed the ball of people into the room before geting inside and slamming the door shut. He dug in the wad of people and selected X. X was out cold. "Wakey,wakey X!" He started to slap him.

"Wha?-Aah!That hurts!!"** Slap** "I can't feel my cheek!" **Slap **"Stop it will ya?!"** Slap**

Zero thought about this for a while. "Hmmm.....Why not." He slapped him a couple more times.

(A.N. That has to look weird since Zero is X. OO) "X!Do you know why I brought you here?!"

"I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Axl and Alia were starting to come to.

"Because I'm going to teach you everthing I know!!!!"And you thought Axl was hyper. "First off, if you're going to be me, you're must dress like me." Zero pulled X to a corner of the room.

"Uh...A corner? Have you gone mad?!" Zero pushed a seemingly innocent enough crack in the wall. The wall started to come up. It revealed a secret room with tons of odd stuff in it. (Think of the Batman's secret cave!)Zero dragged X inside. The others just followed.

"Welcome to my secret room!!! It has all the material needed to pull this off." He showed everybody to a gigantic closet. It was 5 x 7 square meters large. It was lined with clothes of all kinds. "It's small, but it's better than the closets that HQ give us." Zero starting selecting some clothes from hangers.

"OO Woah Zero! Does Signas know about this?! How did you find it?!" Questioned Alia.

"Well it all started a couple of years ago........" Yop. More flashbacks.

* * *

(couple of years ago)

Zero was still himself of coarse, and was chasing a mouse. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE $#&!!!!" **Ka-chinng! Whoosh!....Slice!.......**He was missing the mouse and instead slicing most of the furniture (and the anything unfortune enough to get in the way) with his Z-sabor.

The little grey blur crawled under the bed. Zero grabbed the whole thing and tossed it aside. **Crash!** The mouse was looked like it was praying. "Alright you I'll give you a chance to get out here." Zero picked up the mouse.

"Squeakiiieee squaukers squuuueeeeeee!!!!!!" (Translation: Take this you faggot!!!) The mouse bit Zero's hand which caused him to drop the the mouse."SSSSSSQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

(Translation:THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS PUT ME DOWN NICELY!!!!!)

The mouse fell on the floor. **Thud! **"Squeakiiiiiieeeee." (Translation: Oh my aching back.) Zero standing there holding his hand. "Squakie?" (Translation:What's his problem?) Zero started to pulse. (A.N.If you watch Inuyasha, then you know what this looks like.) Zero growled and bared his teeth. "Squuueeeaa?!"

(Translation: Holy #$&!!! Are those fangs?!)

Zero had glowing red eyes, fangs, his jewel thingie on his helmet was glowing red, and his hair was DBZ-style."Colio to se na me sotek."

"Sweakie deakie?" (Translation: Could you repeat that?)

"DIE YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF ORGANIC $##$#$$#!!!!!ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL WORK ON THE HUMANS!!!!!"

"EEEEEAAAAAAKKKIEEEEE!..........Dukie dukie?" (Translation: DUDE!! YOU'RE $#$&ING CRAZY!!!.............You wouldn't hurt a brother when they're down would you?)

Zero laughed a crazy laugh.(A.N. If you saw Lilo and Stitch, then you know how that sounds like.)

This part gets really nasty so let's move on to X , where and what exactly he's doing.....

(Outside the room)

X: (has head up to the door)

Axl: Hi X!!!Watcha doin?

X: (grabs Axl's head and put's against the door)

Axl: What's going in there?!

X: That's what I'm trying to find out.

Axl: Why 's Zero laughing?

X: If we be quiet, we'll find out.

So the two listened closely in hopes of knowing what the heck's Zero is doing in there.But what they heard shocked them. **Bwaugh-haaa-haaa!........Eeeek!........Splat!.......Squishie.....Break....Gurgle gurgle**

**DIEEEE!!!!!!........Ka-ching!!!**

X: OO

Axl: OO

X and Axl: (look at each other) OO

Axl: I still don't know what Zero's doing in there but I'm scared now......

X: Please hold me........

While those two freak out, let's check on Zero......

(inside of the room)

Zero has returned to normal. The room's covered in the mouse' inards and blood. And everything's broken.

Zero's bored now so he kicks the mouse' heart in the corner. The blood spews out and the wall comes up.

"COOL! But I can't let X know about this or else he'll use this really cool secret place for his stuff."

(Back with X and Axl)

They're still freaking out and holding each other.

Zero: (comes out from room) Hi guys!!

X: 0-0

Axl: 0-0

Zero: What?

X and Axl: (points at Zero)

Zero: (notices that he's covered in mouse blood and organs.) Oh. (walks over to the showers)

X...Mommy...

Axl...Help me...

X and Axl: (Curl up in to the fetal position and start rocking.)

Signas: (pops out from nowhere) Why is there a trail of blood? (points to trail of foot prints which is covered in blood and mouse organs.)

X:.....Zero......squeakie.....

Axl:....Killed......Mouse.....

Signas: Good lord!(faints)

* * *

I know that was weird!! If you need someone to blame, not me! I got a e-mail from a fan who requested pointless voilence. I'm sorry for those who ended up like X and Axl. I hope my grammer improved. Please reveiw!!! 


	6. Planning and some foreshadowing

Hi everyone! I received my very first fanart in a e-mail. If any body wants to see it, let me know.

**JesteretseJ**

They freaked out becuase of what Zero did, not becuase of the gore. If you heard screaming, yelling, the slashes of a sword, and squeaking, wouldn't you be scared? Especially if it's going on in your room. And the fact that Zero was originally made by Dr.Wily and he comes out of a room covered in blood isn't really relaxing.

**shadowneko003**

Nope! Zero's origanal programming kicked in just for a little while. Either that or he was possesed by a oni who was the weird inbodiment of my love for anime......Yeah....

**Bobcat Moran**

Sorry there, buddy! It was a joke! You know like whenever someone makes excuses instead of admitting that they made a mistake.

* * *

"And that's how I came across this room!"Zero finished explaining the gory story. X and Axl are on the floor in the fetal position. 

"Did you have to remind us?!" X said getting up.

"Yeah!" Axl said as he was offered a hand to get up, which he took.

"Sorry. But now's the time!" Zero said dragging X into the closet. Zero started to grab someclothesoff the hangers and brought him to changing room. "Try some of them on and see which one looks good."

"But why do I have to do it?" X said from with in the room.

"Because I never really did have a chance to wear them with all the work we have." Zero said in a matter-of-factly voice.

X had come out of the room. "How do I look?" He was wearing white T-shirt with blue jeans. The shirt had slightly shorter sleeves, exposing his built figure.

"Looking great!" Zero rubbed said with two thumbs up.

The two had made it back with Axl and Alia. "Hi guys!"

"Hi!"

"Ready to go?"

With a nod, they left the secret room. "What now?" X asked.

"We plan a prank." Zero said.

"What?!" X exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I know you don't how to plan one out, so I'll do it for you!" Zero said with a grin.

"Why?" Axl said.

"I just said why." Zero said.

"No, I mean why must there be a prank?" Axl asked.

"What better proof of me being real then me doing a prank?" Zero said with a grin.

They were decided that Zero was right, and headed for the store for the supplies.

"Uh...Zero? What exactly are supposed to get?" X asked.

"Anything that's messy."

"Oh."

They bought chocolate syrup, instant jello, whipped cream, beer,-

"Was the beer really needed?!" Alia said.

"Zero said that's for later." Axl answered.

-dry ice, cups, twizzlers, and streamers. They carried the stuff in cardboard boxes so no one in HQ would get curious. Once they reached X and Zero's room they put the boxes down so they could open the door but......

"What's in the boxes?" It was Signas. He was still suspicious. X tried his best not to surprised.

"Stuff."

"Stuff? You going to need to be more specific. Unless you can't, then I could look for you and spare you the explaining."

Axl cutted in. "They're um..personal stuff! That's it!" Signas wasn't all too convinced but he knew when respect fellow secret keepers' secrets. (A.N. I love foreshadowing!) So he left it at that.

"Phew. He's gone."

They went inside the room and locked the door. "Anyone have any ideas?" Axl asked.

"I have some if it planned out but it's not completely worked out." Zero said.

"Tell us some of it." X said.

"Well it goes like this...(CENSORED)"

"Hmm........I think I can fix that idea. What if (CENSORED.....Can you feel the suspence?) ?"

"That's genious! Let's do it tommorow!" Zero said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's!" X said.

"I can ckeck the schedule and pick the perfect time for it." Alia said

"And I can pass out flyers!" Axl said.

"This is going to be the best prank ever!" Zero chirped.

* * *

Cliffies! We all hate 'em. But what would happen if there were no cliffies? All stories would be boring and there would be no reason to read anymore. But you don't want to listen to my ramblings now do you? 

Review please!

Oh! And we have a spin-off from **eeriegirl**! Enjoy it!

After the explosion, the smoke was clearing and X was coming to. He tried to get sit up, but his head felt like something was weighing him down. He sat up and rubbed his pulsing head, and that's when he felt something. His hair was tied in a pony-tail. "What the-!" His once short hair had grown long.

That's when he noticed Zero making his way to him. Hishair was still blonde as ever, it was merely short. "Damn!"

Not bad for a girl who just barely started writing. I got this one in the e-mail. If the story went like that, then we wouldn't have much of a story, ne? All that would be about about hair-care! Not very interesting. Til then.....!


	7. Mavirick Hunters HQ wants you!

(Zero and X pop out of nowhere)

Zero: Hey I got my body back! (hugs himself)

X: Uh.....Aren't we supposed to be doing something?

Zero: Oh yeah! We need extras for the next chapter of WTF!!!

X: If you want to be one, we'll need a description of what you want to be.

Zero: A human, or reploid! What you're gonna look like and what name is going to be! And so forth!

X: Send it in a email when you send your description.

Zero: Click the author's name, that's where you'll find the email adress.

X:.................

Zero:..................

X..........So what do we do now?

Zero:.................Guess we wait til the author gets some emails

X..................How long is that going to be?................

Zero:..............Depends if people really care about us...................

X:...What people?............

Zero: This fic has been going on for six chapters and you never noticed the readers?! (points to the readers)

X:(squints as he looks at certain people in the crowd) Who's shodowneko, Arken elf, JesteretseJ, bobcat moran, and chelsea hedgehog?

Zero:Do you at least know who that is?! (points at me)

PRIVATE: (slurping down some soup) Hello! Want some pho?

X:Some what?

PRIVATE: Pho! It's a type of soup. And it's really good!

X: No thanks.

Zero: What were we talking about again?

X: I have no idea.

Please volunteer! Maverick Hunters HQ wants you!!!!


	8. Hayvel I'm running out of good titles!

After what felt like ages, I'm back! Sorry 'bout that. Schedules been pretty tight and all.

**shadowneko003**

I'm very glad to hear that!

**Prjct.WAR**

Read your profile. Can't wait for those stories to come out! Elated to know that you like my story!!

If I left out anybody, someone spiked my punch and I'm too (thinks) stoned? No that's not it. Well you know!

* * *

(4:30 pm)

Axl was in his room sketching up ideas for the flyers. see the ultimate prank ever pulled? No no no! That doesn't sound very intersting......." Axl scrunched up the paper and threw it in the trash bin.

"I can't think of anything.....Probably he could help me..."

And so Axl began the trek to the master prankster, Hayvel.......Which was only two rooms away.

* * *

(ten seconds later)

**Knock knock knock**

"Hello?" A reploid slightly shorter than five feet answered the door. He was wearing light blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hey Hayvel, I was wondering if you'd help me out with a prank that me and Zero, and X are planning."

"X? He's not the type to do that."

"Yeah well....Zero 'convinced' him to 'help'. Catch my drift?"

"That sly dog. So what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Well it goes like this....(A.N. This portion is being censored out because it contains spoilers.....Don't you just hate me yet?) and that's when he get's it."

"Pretty good! But they do know that Signas is going to have their hides when they figure out they did that right?"

"Yeah......Let's just say that they're prepared for that happening. So you'll help us, right?"

Hayvel put on a mock-thinking look. "I don't know........."

Axl put on his own look. He calls it 'Axl's look-that-makes-people's-hearts-melt-when-they-see-it look.' But since that is pretty long, we'll call it the 'puppy dog' look. "Please!"

"Uh...Axl what are you doing?"

Axl's bottom lip quivered. "Please?"

"AAAAH!!! OK!! I'll help! Just stop doing that!"

Axl stopped. Thank goodness. I thought my eyes were going to bleed. Just too cute and all.

"But the way the plan sounds, you guys are going to need some help." Hayvel said.

"So you'll help right?"

"I don't know....."

"We already did that joke."

"My bad."

" 'S okay."

"I'll help you guys because I can't wait to see the look on his face when (Censoring again.)!!!!!"

* * *

(In Signas' office)

"So tell me again, Why do you need the auditorium to plan a party of some sorts?"

Alia fidgeted with her hands. "Wellllll you seeee........um...."

"Yes? If you can't come up with a good explaina-"

"Um.......It's the 10,000,000th maverick we retired?"

"Annnnd the hunters want to celebrate?"

"Or else they'll stop hunting?"

"...............And you know this, how???"

"Ummmm........"

"I get a feeling that you're lieing." (A.N. I can't spell! Woe is me!)

"....Annnnnd I won't stop talking about girl stuff until you let us have the auditorium??"

"............................................................................................I'm waiting........."

_Wow! Signas is experienced when it comes to girls!......That didn't come out right....._ "Let me have the auditorium or else........!"

"Else what?"

"I'll tell the rumor mill that you have a pet bunny named Usagi-chan."

"..............................................................You wouldn't.........."

"I will and can."

Signas sighed amd slumped down in his chair in defeat. "Fine.....It's yours....." Alia punched the air in victory and abrubtly left the room. _Why did the author make me a softie?...._

Suddenly a rabbit appeared in the room and started scratching gently on his leg. Signas caught the cue and picked up the rabbit and stroked **her** softly. The rabit responded by yawning.

**End of chapter folks!!!!**

I based Usagi-chan off a rabbit that I had. Of coarse I couldn't keep her (I'm pretty sure it was a girl) be cause she pooped too much. Pellets of poop every where!!!! Just waiting to be stepped on on!!! We gave her to my uncle's family. Guess what. She died and they ate her. The fiends!!!!

We called the rabbit Dilbie. Of coarse she didn't live long enough for her name to be official. She acted just like a dog which pleased me and older bro to much extent. Probably only propblem we had was the poop and the fact that she terrorized all of our bamboo!!! This was an unfortunete day for all of bamboo kind.

Still casting! There's going to be a bigger part for Hayvel in the next part along with an introduction and story line of another character!!! Can you resist!?!? Rethorically speaking of coarse.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of..........

X and Zero: **WTF!!!!**


	9. We're stalling for time by taking a whol...

Ho hooo! I'm back after what felt like months! I finally get a chance to update!

**Dualzero**

Not bad! I'll get right to work!

**Chelsea/Allie Hedgehog**

I'm glad to see that I put suspence in my story, but then again I'm starting to regret it because all the people are threatening me with mallets and other weapons of that sort! Must be a sign of a good plot. XD

**Hayvel, the Great and Awesome**

You and the rest of the people who are still reading this! I can assure that whatever it is, it's downright mischeivious! P.S. Love the new name!

**Prjct.WAR**

Seriously! Which one! I'd be so honored!

Disclaimer: Refer to the last time I put on here. Can't remember I wrote one.

* * *

Axl and Hayvel were walking along to X and Zero's room. Hayvel, he was carrying a scroll of paper about 2 ft. long, behind him was Axl was carrying a box about the size necessary to hold a computer. It was an old beaten up box but the contents in it were enough to make Kaitou KID proud. (1)

It was called..."Hayvel's, the Great and Awesome's box of Extremely Mischeivious Items and Kool Stuff A.K.A. Hayvel's Box of DOOM " Axl was skeptical.

The said person stopped to look at him. "Yeah? So"

"But's that pretty long."

"It had to have a cool name."

"Why"

"That's like asking why do super heroes have to have cool names."

"Oh."

They continued in silence. Unlike Axl's room that was only two rooms away, X and Zero's room was three floors up.

So while they walk, let's go see what else is going in the base.

* * *

(In Signas' Office)

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS"

"Oh yes, I am indeed serious about this."

"But"

"It's for the best of the hunters."

"But I don't really see why making all of the reploids into girls is a good idea."

"In fact, it sounds like something out of a Hentai manga."

"And you would know this how"

"I found this underneath your bed." He picked up a book with contents so vile that I would have to higher the rating to say what it is.

"...Please"

"No."

"Dang it." Dr. Cain walked out of the office looking quite defeated.

Once Dr.Cain was gone, Signas took a peak in the book. "Oooh! Hey, Is that Zero" He grabbed a tissue and wiped his bloody nose and immediately dropped the book on the floor, where a hungry rabbit was waiting.

All Signas saw was Uagi-chan pounce the book and then a cloud of dust. But after a few seconds, ths dust settled and in the book's place was a very satifiesed bunny. "I'll have to check if it's normal for rabbits to eat paper."

* * *

(Back with Axl and Hayvel)

They only had one floor left to go before they reached their desired destination. But they met someone on the way.

The met a fighting reploid. She had blonde, shoulder length hair and blue peircing eyes. She wore a gravity- defieing black trench coat that screamed Yu-Gi-Oh. (2) "Hey there, guys."

Axl managed to wave while carrying the box with his other hand. "Hi ya, Fusion! How's ya day"

The said reploid smiled a cocky grin. "Good. Yours"

"Same."

Hayvel stopped. "C'mon, Axl! Pranks don't do themselves ya know"

"Okay! Hold on" He turned his attention back on Fusion. "Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Shoot."

"Since you're pretty popular around base, I was wondering if you could pass out these flyers." He grabbed a pile out of the box and showed her.

She looked at them before taking them. "Sure. I'd love to. Can I go too"

"The more, the merrier"

* * *

End of Chapter folks! Kudos to the people who have read this story!

(1) Kaiout KID is a thief who uses nifty gadgets and magic to steal mostly jewels.

(2) I couldn't help but make fun of Kaiba's trench coat! Is it just me or does anyone else notice that it defies all laws of physics? Anyway, Sorry Fusion!

In the manga, Dr.Cain loves beer. So why not make him a pervert? Only when drunk though. I had to admit I was pretty shocked myself at when I wrote that.

As for Signas, Dr.Cain created reploids right? So wouldn't it make sense that he passed on some of his traits to them? If you never read a manga, a bloody nose is when a character thinks nasty thoughts such what a guy might think when reading hentai.

As for Usagi-chan, Dilbie had a habit of chewing on my litature if I didn't give enough food. So fifteen books later, I decided to wait and see if she went to my books. If she did, I would pick her up and take her to the kitchen for more food.

As for Zero being in the manga, his good looks have gotten him many adoring fans right? So it would make sense if someone made a manga with a Zero-look-alike in it. I wonder if Dr.Wily made any copyrights on him.

Reveiw please! It's not necessary, but it would help me a lot.


	10. The plan is put into action! What more d...

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm finally back from my fall of depression! Actually angst but people say depression anyway. If you want to know how angsty I was, try the air of angst from MMZ along with some of it's songs (I suggest the ending of MMZ1 and the desert from MMZ2), the angst of MMX4 where Zero kills Colonel and Iris, (it would've been so great if not for bad voice acting) Zero's dream with all the blood and stuff (I forgot which game it was from), Protoman's ending from The Power Fighters, and I'd say more but you really want to read my story more than you want to know how angsty I was, don't you?

**Chelsea/Allie Hedgehog**

Yay! I can come out of hiding now! (steps out from behind the massive form of General from MMX4) Though I will keep the mace. (shifty eyes)

**DualZero**

Meh. Happens all the time to me.

**Prjct.WAR**

KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Thanks! I will use him well!

Robb: ALRIGHT! PARTY! BOOZE AND BABES!

**Shadowneko**

Hooray for you. And yes, there is a rockman manga. If you type in "rockman" in a search engine, you'll find translations and manga scans.

**Hayvel**

To be totally honest, I wasn't really expecting you to like that. But I guess you do. ... I'm running out of things to say!

Okay that's about everybody that reveiwed to the last chapter. All right, my loyal readers! This is the part that you have been waiting for four long chapters for! Due to viruses, I wasn't able to update. Sorry!

* * *

If you were a fly on the wall, then this would be the way you would see things: You see Hayvel and Axl knock on the door. The door opens and they go in. For some reason, you are still there, even though fifteen minutes just passed.

At last, the door opens and Hayvel comes out whistling innocently as Cain seems to be strolling about, with his cane echoeing as it hit the floor.

(two minutes later)

For the second time, the door opens and the Axl comes out, accompinied by Alia.

"Wow! It's late! We gotta go to sleep!" Axl exclaimed as he looked at near by clock. You also take a look to find out that it is 11:59 p.m.

"Okay! Good night everybody!" Alia said as she went to her own room, as the others exchanged "Good night"s of their own.

Once everyone is gone, you start to feel tired and fall to the ground, twitching all the way. "Having a 24-hour life span really sucks!" You say to your self before you die.

* * *

(A/N If you're freaked out as I am, don't worry! There are other people too! Okay, now switching into normal POV. Oh yes, this reminds me, the words in **Underlined Bold Print** is what the gang -minus Hayvel- said during those fifteen minutes, and they will be said while the whole prank pulls itself off. If you watched The Pefect Score, then you know what I'm talking about.)

About ten minutes later, the door to X and Zero's room creaked opened as Zero tried his best to be sneaky. He was wearing pastel-blue PJ's and light, blue slippers to padden his feet as he walked agaist the cold, hard, fake tile, better known as floor of MHHQ. In his hands, he held an petite, ebony box of which to keep personal things in.

And last but not least, He wore a devilish grin, so mysterious and thievious, enough to make the Kaitou KID beam with pride. (1)

He headed to the 1st floor, where the medical ward was located. But he was not in need of medical attention, he wanted to go to the room located **near** it;that was where

the head of the medical division and one of Zero's rivals...

...Lifesaver.

**Zero: Okay everyone, thanks to Hayvel, we have a perfect plan for the ultimate prank. At first, we were going to prank the readers by getting them all hyped up about our plans and then fooling them by saying the prank was on them, but thanks to X's commmon sense about how the readers will kill us and the author, we decided to skip that and get around to somthing more practical.**

**Alia: Author? Readers? What are you talking about?**

**X and Zero: (Exchange nervous glances)**

**Axl: Ha ha! We decided to practice the prank by pulling on you! (winks to X and Zero)**

**Zero: (catches the que) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...What he said.**

**X: ...**

**Zero: The first step is to get someone to be a distraction while we pull off the other steps. Since Lifesaver always has something against me, this will prove useful in two ways. 1) He won't be there to sneak up on us. Signas is already suspicous enough. 2) Besides that he will be a distraction, this will humiliate him! (Evil laugh)**

Finally there, Zero knows that Lifesavor is not in his room, but is at a meeting conscerning new scalpel techniques, and enters. He opens the box, revealing the contents to be a red and blue pill. He looks around searching for somewhere to place it. "Aha!"

Zero found one. He puts the capsule in a cup of water on Lifesaver's desk. He watches it dissolve with a 'Hiss' noise before vansihing into nothingness.

"Let operation S.I.G.G.Y commence!" And with that, he turned off the lights to the room and vanished in the darkness.

(A/N This portion of the chapter is the result of reading Kaitou KID fics)

**

* * *

The Diary of Dr.Cain **

Dear Diary,

This night, I saw the oddest thing. I normally would be asleep at 11:57 p.m. but I woke up when I heard loud, metallinc clanking sounds. Of coarse I was curious, so I went to investigate the matter. The noises sounded as if they were coming from the cafeteria, more specificaly, the kitchen. When I did get there, I saw old Signas digging through the fridge.

But there was something odd about his eyes.

Instead of the average blue, they were such a dark shade that they appeared black.

With his huge strength, he managed to pile up some food and carrots, which were most likely for his pet rabbit, and walked back to his room. After staring at him for a while, I looked back at the fridge.

Was he actually going to eat twelve pounds of food!

The frigde was half empty; what were the others hunters going to eat!

Oh wait... There are about sixteen fridges due to the large amount of hunters. And each about 12 x 15 ft. big to hold all the food.

(yawn) I'm sleepy now. Better be going to bed now. But in the morning, I'm going to confront Signas about this.

* * *

More cliffhangers! Great. Just what the world needs! I'm sorry everyone but I'm no longer casting for characters. But probably if you e-mail really soon, then I can squeeze you in. 

I would like some reviews for this chapters. I'm kinda expirimenting with different styles of writing, so constructive critism will be welcomed but flames will be laughed at and mocked severely.

Till then folks!


	11. Not a chapter of the story

Hello everybody! Normally I wouldn't do this but some one just flamed me and after I just that flames will be severely mocked, I knew what I had to do.

**NATT SHEPARD! YOU IDIOT OF A MAN! BAKA! AHOU! STUPIDO! I'VE SEEN YOU! GOING AROUND AND GIVING PEOPLE BAD REVIEWS! YOU NEVER EVEN READ THEM! You're such an idiot that you left your fecking email adress! IF YOU DARE GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A BAD REVEIW, I WILL GIVE THE PERSON YOU EMAIL ADRESS! **

**IF YOU THINK THIS IS BAD, JUST WAIT 'TIL YOU GET EMAIL! YOU'RE A RACIST TOO! YOU VILE FIEND! FYI, SOME OF MY FRIENDS JUST HAPPAN TO BE FROM JAPAN! AND I LEARNED SOME THINGS FROM THEM!**

**KONO AKUTOU ME! SOKO MADE DA!**

**AND YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC! That's okay, BUT YOU'RE PREJUDICE ABOUT THEM! HOW DARE YOU!**

**IN FACT! I'LL JUST LEAVE YOUR REVEIW, SO OTHERS CAN SEE IT!**

(is done with the mocking)

I'm sorry folks, but that person has been hurting people's lately. I just couldn't stand idley by as he hurt MY friends like that.


	12. Axl hates escourt missions

Hello my dear, loving fans! I'm glad to be back to writing! I'm sorry that I've been lazy and it took me a long time to get back to update, but before we get back to the story, I'd like to point out some things that I've noticed:

1.The story **is **indeed rushed. Kudos to **Natsuko37** for pointing that out and actually making me reread my story. You get a pack of Lifesavers!

Lifesaver (not the candy): The author does not own Lifesavers in any way except having a pack that he placed it on Zero. (doesn't know that X is Zero)

X (has the pack of lifesavers on his helmet): Look at me! I can balance! (balances the pack)

Lifesaver: (blows on the candies until they lose balance and fall)

2. To the people who wanted to be in this fic and have sent me emails, could you all rewrite them for me? For some reason, my emails mysteriously vanished! I tried to get them back but, alas, I hardly know anything about computers.

3. If you meet a person like "Natt" or Lyza, just ignore them. Because nothing else pisses them off more:D

I must thank everyone who supported me in with the bad review even thought that person didn't even read my freakin' story! And I'm pretty sure he would've liked it too!

And now back to the story! W00T!1 (someone yells "N00B! in the background but I zapped him)

( 5:00 in the morning)

Axl stood over the unmoving Lifesaver for about three seconds, doing nothing but stare at him with his big green eyes, until he knelt down to poke him.

**poke poke poke **

Despite the pokes, the medical reploid refused to move or give any indication that he was alive for that matter. Basically, he was in stasis mode only with the cold floor substituting a recharge capsule.

But young Axl doesn't really know this because he doesn't have the privilage to be able to read what I'm typing, unlike you guys. So he pulls out a walkie that Alia let him and the guys borrow for the whole prank. "Yo, Zero!"

X's voice comes on the line after few brief seconds of static. "How's it going over there? Is he knocked out?" But since the whole body switching incident, it was really Zero speaking.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Why? Because that's what extra strength reploid tranquilizers do, my dear Axl."

"I didn't mean that. I meant to say why do we need to knock out Lifesaver?"

"Because he's been on my case ever since ... the 'incident'." Even though he and Axl were very far away from each other, Axl knew that Zero shuddered at saying of the word 'incident'.

Axl pried no further into Zero and Lifesaver's history between each other. And so won't we.

Atleast until next chapter:D

Zero came back on the line again. "And unlike Signas, he'll just take things into his matters and he wants to get me in trouble at any chance he gets. And with a prank as massive as ours, our little asses could be kicked strait out of MHHQ if any major elites found out!"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But what are we going to do with him? You know people are going to be supicious if they see a passed-out reploid on the ground."

"That pill will last for daaaaaaaays! We could shove in my closet til it wears off. No, wait! We could put him in X's closet! Yeah! Why should I let that mean, old guy be in _my_ closet!"

"But Zero? Aren't you older than him?"

"...uh..."

"...You know what I mean." Axl could of swore he heard Zero say "SILENCE!", but either had covered the mouth piece with his hand and said it, or Axl is hearing things.

**-**

**bip bip bip bip bip bip**

Similtaneously, Zero and Axl push the button on the walkie-talkies that allows multiple people to talk. (a.n. Most conversations that have more than two people talking will be put into script mode to prevent confusion.)

Alia: Hey, guys! We have a problem!

X: Dr. Cain said that Signas has took a vacation for a few days.

Zero: Awwwwwww! Then what am I going to do with all these little popsicle sticks with Sigma's face glued on it?

X: I guess we're just need to delay the prank and-

Axl: Delay it! But I already sent out papers that told everybody specificaly when it was going to be!

X: As I was saying before I was **interupted** (mainly aimed at Axl) since the whole prank was originaly started to prove Signas that Zero and I haven't switched places, then doing it while he's gone isn't really going to prove anything.

Axl: Then how are we going to tell all hunters **and** **readers** who have been anticipating the prank for a very long time?

Alia:..Uh...(fakes static noise) Guys! I'm- (fakes it some more) breaking up! Good bye! (closes her connection)

Axl: Uh...X?

X: (Does the same thing as Alia) Axl, I'm sorry but-(does the worst static imitation here) the static's pretty bad!

Axl: (rolls eyes and anime-style sweat drops.) _If you don't want to help me, you don't have to lie about it._

X:Got to go! (closes connection)

Axl: Wait X! Oh, darn it. I guess it's only you and me now, huh Zero? ...Zero?

(Unknown to anybody at the time, Zero closed his connection a long time ago, and was busy playing with the popsicle sticks with Sigma's face glued on it.)

Zero:(picks up a barbie doll and does a girl's voice imitation which sounded pretty good because X really did have a high-pitch voice.)

Why do you do all these mean things Sigma?

(picks up the stick with Sigma's face on it. These pics were taken by Dynamo with enough persuation by Robb specificaly for the prank, so these pics are all of Sigma's face looking funny. The one Zero picked up happened to be when Sigma found out that someone (Double) ate the last doughnut so he looked very sad with a tear in one eye.)

Zero:(Sigma voice) I'm just lonely...

Axl: Damn.

(Going to switch out of script format now)

So now, young Axl, not knowing what to do next, is going to start his next journey. Trying to carry a reploid that's about two times bigger than him. He grabbed the other reploid's arm and attempted to pull him out of the room. But to Axl's surprise, Lifesaver was extremely heavy! So while still holding his arms, Axl leaned back in a attempt to move Lifesaver by at least an inch.

That only caused his feet to slide and land him on his tush.

Ouch.

And then Axl got one of those light thingies appear over a person's head when they get an idea like in the cartoons.

What were they called again? ...

... Oh yeah... Light bulbs...

Axl decided to push Lifesaver out of the room. But that didn't even work! Axl felt weak because he thought about what X had told him when ever he wanted to be a hunter, which really did sound pretty mean when you think about it.. Relunctantly, he pulled out a cell phone and called one person who could him out in a situation like this.

After finishing his call, (a.n. I'm rushing on this update so barely enough time to write a phone conversation. And if you don't believe that, then let's just say I'm lazy.) Axl waited for his mystery savior to come and, what else, save him from this dilemma.

But suddenly...!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFREAKIN'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

The wall that had faced the outside was now gone. Lifesaver only snored loudly at this. As Axl, shaking, quivering, and on the verge of wetting himself, waited for the dust and rubble to settle, his thoughts went wild with many questions. _Is there another maverick attack! Why haven't the alarms gone off!_

Then he saw a shadowy figure in the dust.

Shit.

Atleast that's one of the two things that Axl thought when he saw it. The other one was _'OMG! Is that Vile!'_. But as the dust settled,

Axl saw who it was and blushed red in anger.

Robb.

Now Axl wasn't mad that Robb was here. He was mad at **how** he got here. _Blowing up a fricken' wall! What the heck's his problem!_ But Axl had every right to be angry.

He pissed himself. ... A little...

Eww!

But know when you looked at Robb, he did look pretty drunk. "Heya there Axl boy. Where'z the guy ya neeeededd mee to pick up?"

Axl pointed underneath Robb.

Because Robb was standing on Lifesaver. And Lifesaver looked pretty content with this. Even though he was sleeping.

Robb didn't get off though. He, being the drunken hick he is, pulled on Lifesaver's arms, thinking that would pick him up. But no, how wrong he was. Since Lifesaver was under him, Robb fell down.

A Drunk's logic. Gotta love it.

So Robb fell down on Lifesaver, and then got up to see Axl with one hand on his face in fustration. "Yo Axl! What's with this guy? He's so... so...-" Robb nearly passed out there, but he managed to regain his consciousness. "-slippery."

"Robb," Axl smelt the alchohol **radiating**, off of Robb's body. "how much did you drink? And how did you manage to get here with out any here arial vehicles and blow up the wall?"

Robb looked at Axl uncomprehendingly for a while until he started to count with his fingers. And then he stopped for a while to recount them. "Oops! Ran out of fingers!" He laughed.

But Axl did not.

"Could you please answer the darn question!" Axl would've said 'Damn' but X was starting to rub off on him.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay:D Weeeeeell you see, I think the (hic) bartender said "20 cases! OMFG!" before kicking me out of there. I don't know why everyone acts that way when you drink one (hic) of the strongest whiskeys out there. It's weird I swear. But anywaaaaaaaaa(hic)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, when I got here, the freakin stairs had this one giant step on it. Took me while to get here."

Robb lunged at Axl all crying and stuff. "I'M SORRY! I'm a good for nothin' !"

But Axl, being used to his friend's drunk behavior, didn't really think much of it. "But we don't have stairs on the outside."

Robb, completely ignoring Axl and his crying rampage, turned all happy-like. "Ohhhhhh! I juz thought I waz out of shape! Let me tell ya sumthin' Axl boiy! That there first step's a doozy! And the thing is, them people who was buildin' this place, they didn't even put a freakin door when you get all they freakin way up the stairs! (hic) Why I oughtta..." This time Robb actually passed out.

Suddenly Lifesaver started talking in his sleep. **"How will young young Axl find a way to pick up a reploid that's two times bigger than him? What about Robb and his drinking problem?-"**

X: Oh, about that. I'm taking him to Alcholics anonymous.

Robb: (wakes up) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lifesaver: (still sleeptalking in a very narrating voice) **Stay tuned for the episode of...!**

Axl: (has no idea what's going on and is shocked) WTF!

(meanwhile in some abandoned warehouse)

Signas (is tied up to a pole): Help! Dr. Cain has tied me up and wants to rule the world by using the Hunters! That and he says that I've gone insane and fabricates story like crazy!

Dr. Cain: First thing, you complain a lot. And second thing, I was drunk when I said that. Lastly, I found a defect in your brain that causes you suspect things that aren't true. And it also causes to have strange mood swings and act just plain stupid.

Signas: Pork chop! (smiles dumbly)

Dr. Cain: Oh, joy.

PRIVATE: THIS CHAPTER STIIIIIINKSSSS! DON'T LOOK AT ME!


	13. Survival horror, anyone?

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why won't anyone be honest with me and just tell me that last chapter sucked!

Honestly, I reread it and noticed that the document manager thingie before you actually update a story with took off spacing and huge portions of the story! I think it hates me!

Robb: (comes over and slaps me so I would calm down, but then walks off.)

Before anybody asks, Signas' eyes are still blackish-blue. I got the idea from a soda machine. If it's broken, a little light on it will often turn red or orange. Just wanted to clear that up before anybody asks.

I got the inspiration to make Dr. Cain a bit like X from The MisAdventure of Megaman X And Zero by Y2K Chris Jericho. If ya haven't read it, then please do! It's awesome! (sigh) I'd like to see him write a sequel.

I'm hope that this chapter works out! But when you guys review, can you guys be brutal? In a constructive critism way, of course, if ya don't and be just plain mean, I will count it as a flame and mock you along with my cast of caracters.

Disclaimer: All materials used in this fic belong to their rightful owners. Fan-characters belong to those who asked, capcom owns original characters, I own the plot of the story, and Prjct. WAR owns Robb. Oh, the ideas I have for Robb...

Robb: Uh... Good or bad?

BTW, I never did get a chance to read those fan character requests emails. Unless you decided not to be in the story, **please** email me. Also, I found out why my emails were deleted. (glares at little cousin)

Little cousin: (whistling innocently)

Probably I'll put in some of my fan characters in there too. Probably... Actually yes, yes I will. And don't worry, I like Robb and I'll most likely use him some more.

Robb: Ya!

**Prjct. WAR:** He is? I thought I would've got him wrong or something, but hearing that makes my day:D

**Shuinka: **Thanks! I personally thought it did. I had different ideas that I wanted to do but my computer wouldn't let me! T-T

**Hayvel:** Ya. I'm not hurt or anything. : I

Even though I only got three reveiws that makes me happy knowing that people are reading! Any act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted.

* * *

(Now taking off where we up on last time.)

"X? What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I thought I was only here to say something for the end of the last chapter, and then be gone to where ever I was."

"So... are you gunna help or not? Robb passed out from the lack of air when he was yelling and he was drunk to the point where I bet he couldn't even tie his own shoes. By the way, where were you all this time?"

"In the cafeteria, trying to stop Hayvel from spilling milk on Fusion's trench coat. But it was too late, because I heard someone yell 'THAT WAS MY FAVORITE!' before seeing Hayvel run off with a big smile plastered on his face and Fusion looking pretty cheesed off."

"Since when was Fusion the type to get angrily that easy? Usually takes a lot."

"Since she signed up for fighting. Now then, I'll pick up Lifesaver's arm while you pick up his legs. If we're lucky, no one will wake up despite the big, gaping hole in the wall and the loud explosion. After that, we'll go back, pick up Robb and leave him somewhere where he won't get in trouble."

"No, actually I think we should leave him here so when the security finally wakes up and goes to find out what happened, they'll find a drunk Robb with some explosives and have a pretty good idea of what happened."

"Man, our security is so bad, I'm surprised that we havn't been attacked by mavericks yet."

"Don't jinx it X!"

* * *

(At the security room)

"**ACHOO!**"

"Gezundheit."

"Someone's been talking about us again."

"Yep. You'd think they'd be more appreciative of us."

"Ya, atleast it's not like over there at the maverick base. I heard that they eat their own security gaurds!"

"But then, who will protect them?"

"Why do you think they lose so easily?"

"Hmm... I see."

* * *

(At the abandoned warehouse...)

Signas is still tied up but he is trying desperately to fix his messed up train of thought because he doesn't like being tied up. (Who does?) But then a spider landed on his head. And then the spider crawled down on to his face. "Hello there little spider!" Now keep in mind folks, Signas isn't really himself.

The spider crawled further down and on to his chest. "GNITSERETNI... YREV."

(A.N. I congratulate you if you can understand what the spider is saying. But then again it's so simple, that'll kick yourself if you don't get it. If you're a final fantasy fan boy or fangirl, think of the broom from the original game.)

"What is?"

"STRAP DIOLPER ELPITLUM FO TLIUB EB OT MEES UOY. EGAUGNAL REDIPS DNATSREDNU NAC OSLA OUY."

"I am? I can? I never knew that about myself. Dr.Cain was always a low budget person... Now that I think about it, I never talked to spider before. What's your name?"

"DETANRACNIER, YLIW RD. TGHIL RD, RENTRAP BAL/DNEIRF TSEB-XE YM MORF OREZ ELOTS I. OUY?"

"My name's Signas. I'm the general of the maverick hunters-."

"ERA OUY! OUY TEEM RONOH A S'TI ! SURIV DEHCTERW TAHT GNIKAM ROF ELBRROROH LEEF I!"

"Speaking of Zero, He's also a maverick hunter, ya know."

"SI EH? MIH FO DUORP OS M'I! "IH" DAIS I MIH LLET OUY NAC!"

* * *

(X and Axl had finally brought Lifesaver to X's room where Zero was waiting and Alia was no where to be found.)

"Yeah! You finally got him!" Zero said. Zero was awfully bored since there was nothing else to do with out the prank. X and Axl layed the reploid on his back on the ground while Zero looked positively giddy.

"Zero, calm down!" Axl saw a malicious grin on Zero's face and instantly knew that he had something heinous in mind when it came to an unconscious Lifesaver. "We'll just put him in the closet like you said, **and nothing else**, and then be on our merry way."

"SHOVE HIM IN A CLOSET!" X wasn't too happy with that idea.

But Axl's attempt to cut Zero off from doing anything was in failure because Zero jumped **on top** of Lifesaver pulled on his beard.

"OMG! ZERO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" X said as he watched in horror as Zero tugged and yanked at the facial hair.

"I heard the rookies say that this -tugs even harder at the beard- is a fake! What better way than to prove it!"

After what seemed like hours, but it was only a few seconds, and a startled "Yip!" coming from the still amazingly unconscious Lifesaver, the beard had finally came off. Zero held in the air and showed it to X and Axl. "See! I told you it was fake!"

It was true. The beard was glued on. But why?

Axl spoke after what seemed like eternity. "Y'know, he looks like a standard off-the-line reploid with out it. A regular Lifesaver model."

"Do you think he had a beard to have some sense of individually? Like tattoos and body peircing?"

Zero came back into the conversation with a camera and a saucy grin. "Oh this is too grand!" He adjusted just right over Lifesaver so the picture would be perfect. "Say cheese!" **click!** "Ok, I'm done with him now. Let's shove him in that closet, now:D"

* * *

(once again in the security room)

"Holy Shit! Look over at moniter number 6!"

"That reploid looks like he could pass out at any given moment!"

"What's he doing anyway!"

"He's cutting off our energy supply!"

The montitors suddenly black as the whole base went into darkness. Since it was only 5:00 a.m. , most of the hunters are asleep and didn't notice this. I say **most** of the hunters are asleep because there are some reploids on duty (I.E. The two security gaurds)

and others because they want to. (I.E. Zero, Axl, X, Alia, Hayvel, and Fusion)

"Quick! We gotta wake everyone before someone gets hurt!"

"No!"

"No! Have you gone mad!"

"If we wake everyone up and tell them that there's a zombie-ish most likely maverick reploid on the loose, they're going to panic! And then there goes our chances of ever catching the guy!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"HUH! What happened!" Hayvel and Fusion stopped chasing each other to assess the situation.

"A black out? That doesn't really happen often." Fusion said. "Do you think it's a maverick attack?"

"I'm not sure," Hayvel pulls out a card-gun with a flash light taped on it from seemingly no where. "But I'm not willing to find out."

* * *

Alia **was **riding the elevator to go meet up with the gang until the black out, spreading like ripples in a pond, finally reached her.

The elevator stopped with an ear-grating 'SCCCCRRREEEEAAAAACCCCHHH...' before coming to a complete stop.

"Alia! Are you okay!" Douglas shouted. They were the only two people on the elevator.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get out of here?"

"I have a plan but it might take a while."

Suddenly, the elevator started made another "CRREAK" noise as the support wires, the only thing holding them up and keeping them from falling, started to break.

"Uh... Douglas? I don't think we have a while..."

**

* * *

(Old soap opera dramatic music) Why is Lifesaver wearing a fake beard? How can Signas understand what that spider is saying! Who is the unknown intruder! Is he good or is he bad! Will our two nameless security guards be able to stop him! Why does Fusion have a trench coat!**

Fusion: Do you have a problem with that?

**Why does Hayvel have a card gun!**

Hayvel: You got that Kaito Kid!

**Will Douglas and Alia LIVE! WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL OF THIS STUFF! ... So is that good enough?**

Robb: (thumbs up) It's improved, I'll tell ya that. Say, are you gunna make me the hero and rescue Alia so then she will fall in love with me?

Daydream Robb: Alia, There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I can no longer deny my feelings for you.

Daydream Alia: Oh, Robb! I feel the same way!

Daydream X: D'oh!

X/Alia Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Heads explode)

Dynamo: Maaaaaaaaaaaybe! But you'll have stay tune to find out!

Gate: Why am I here?

Robb: (is happy) DYNAMOOOOOOO!

Dynamo: (also elated) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBB!

Sigma: Can we just end this already? Before those two do anything. Blowing up stuff, drinking beer, flirting, the whole nine yards. (points at Dynamo and Robb who are talking about ways to date with Alia and staring at her ass.)

X: (jumping on Sigma's head) DIE SIGMA!

Axl: We were made by capcom, not nintendo. (thank you God!) So that won't work. (You get cookies if you get that joke)

Probabaly shortest chapter yet, but I want to see if this works. Please review! It's absolutley vital to the story!


	14. Cliffhanger Galore!

YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH BABY! I'm back in buisness! With a bang! Due to the good reveiws, I'm willing to say that people really liked last chapter! I'm really happy to see that readers are satisfied now!

Robb: CELEBRATE! (pulls out two kegs of beer)

Dynamo: No thanks. I'm a non-alcoholic. (sips tea)

Robb: (Gasps and then screams like a little girl)

Dynamo: Just kidding! (pulls a gigantic beer can that's half his size)

(and then they laugh drunkinly as they get intoxicated)

X: (holds up a sign that says: SAY NO TO DRUGS) We do not suggest drinking beer, taking drugs, or any thing that those two find fun. Like exploisions.

Dynamo: Wuss!

X: (ignoring Dynamo) So just say no to drugs.

Robb: (holds a can of beer) No. (but he drops it and beer can rolls away) WHAT? You're leaving me! Noooooooooooooooooo! (he's really drunk)

Dynamo: It's okay, man. There's always Alia.

**Reviewers: The people that keep me writing!**

**Archaon:** Dude! I'm not going to have a coronary! I'm extremely pleased that to see a review of such length because that's a sign that the reveiwer has really been paying attention! Yeah that's brutal enough! Actually the nintendo joke was in mario where all you have to do is jump on something's head and it dies. (They're wimps, I say! WIMPS! Unless it's because Mario breaks their necks or something)

No, Robb did not cut off the energy supply because he was **already** was passed out. Close but no cookie for that! But you do cookies for finding out that, yes, the spider speaking backwards is a pretty cheap thing to do, but it was better than pig-latin! LoL

BTW, If Axl could smell the amount of alchohol radiating off of Robb, then Robb is drunk enough to think that HQ's stories were stairs!

Robb: Hey! I wasn't **that **drunk!

Hoorah! Another person who loves the MMZ2 desert theme! But then again, who doesn't! I'm not really against Lifesaver, I'm trying to get people to see how much Zero thinks he's an ass$&$. Thank you dude for reveiwing! And OMG, YOU'RE THAT DUDE WHO WROTE Everyday stories of Casual Randomness! Dude! Keep writing!

**Shuinka:** Thank you! I love compliments! They're like sugar in coffee! Just wouldn't good with out it!

**Shadowneko003: **Not sure what albed is but I'm glad that you still reveiwing! Ya, I think I'd do that too if someone spilled milk on me.

**Prjct. WAR: **Huzzah! Robb and Dynamo! Those spoony bards!

Axl: More final fantasy referances?

There's more to Douglas than meet's the eye as you will see.. (FORESHADOWING ALERT) BTW, is Robb in character? Just asking ya know. Haha! Many people find the idea of a Signas talking to spider funny, but what about the spider? What does he feel? Why am I asking dumb questions?

**Hayvel:** I'm sorry I put that in! It's just when I think of a prankster, I think of a Kaitou Kid who has a card-gun. Like the name says, it's shoots cards. This will be pretty important to the story later on.

Dynamo: Suuuuuure... Go off and ruin the surprise why doncha?

**Chelsea Hedgehog (I'm just too lazy to put type the other one's name):** A person loves this fic! Yay! Actually, a cute furry hedgehog likes this fic, double yay!

Sonic: You have a thing for hedghogs?

I think I cleared that all up. Now to the story!

Zero: Finally!

Disclaimer: I still don't really own anything. So please don't sue me because I'm living off of top ramen!

Warning to all those punks out there: Because writing's hard enough, (looks at my fellow writers) and we're not even getting paid to this, but instead we write for fun, the enjoyment of others, and to make people happy. I'll take critism if it's good and constructive, but if you DARE flame me, I'll nuke you along with Grenade man, Napalm man, Robb and Dynamo who will kill you!

Zero: Somebody sent the author a mean review, but don't bother looking for it because it was already removed.

Axl: What is up with all the Lyza K. wanna be's?

BTW, I never played played MMZ4 but a friend sent me some pics, and after seeing them, I only have one thing to say. Kraft is feckin' Axl...

Axl: **_WHAT!_**

* * *

(5:30 am)

In the dark halls of HQ, **it** was lurking...

The very thing responsible for the black out...

With a soft gleam of a knife showing the very teeth that hold it, the assailant made it's way on all fours like the savage beast it is...

_**I'm going get you, X... And I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU!**_

With it's intent clear, the assailant made it's towards the room that the gang were at.

* * *

And now we find ourselves back with our two favorite, nameless security gaurds.

"Okay now. I got 24 floors of hunters informed, calmed down, and prepared for a possible maverick attacks. You?"

"I managed to get the rest of them except for one floor. Commander X's floor."

"Crap! That probably the main target of this attack anyway! We must hurry!"

"Right!"

* * *

(Meanwhile on the elevator...)

_What a worse time for a black out.._ Douglas thought to himself. _The elevator could be fall at any given moment and SHIT!_ Some sparks managed to find a vunerable part of his armor. Douglas got back to working on opening the door with his electric torch. _I might not ever get a chance to ever admit my feelings to her.. She might not even like me.. But then again, who would love a mechanic? Instead of some brave, tough, hunter?_

_(Sigh) I can't just give up! If I can open this thing before me and Alia plunge to our deaths, then I might get a chance to finally say it!_

Fueled by his hope, Douglas' speed increased ten-fold. And he did it all with a smile, while Alia just stood there wide-eyed.

* * *

"Guys! The lights went out! Do you think that some guys might be repairing something?" Axl asked.

"Eeeeeeecks!" Zero yelled.

"Yes?"

"Could you get the flashlights?"

"Oh. Okay." X moped around in the dark, searching for the door, until someting made him stop. "Wah!" **THUD!** "Oops! I tripped on Lifesaver!"

Lifesaver only groaned.

And so didZero and Axl.

"Sheesh! No 'Are you okay?' or 'are you alright?', but all I get are groans." And the swish and slam of a door could be heard.

(Scene change!)

_Now where's the storage closet around here?_ X turned on the light on Zero's helmet. A beam of green light instantly shot from it and illuminated the way. But as X turned his head to look for the closet, he saw a glimpse of **something** gold from the corner of his eyes.

X, as his instincts and blood racing, put his left arm out and let the hand collapse into the barrel of the newly formed buster. He aimed at anything that made a noise, and after a while he finally reformed his arm and got the flashlights from the floor's storage closet.

But as he closed the door and turned around, a silent, breath-less scream escaped his lips as the golden one attacked.

* * *

(at the abandoned warehouse)

Meanwhile, Signas hasn't gained Dr. Cain's trust, so if ya guessed he's still tied up, then ya right. But this hasn't stopped him or prevented him from much, except if you count moving.

But anyway, he was playing with one of those rubik's cubes. You know, the multi-colored ones were you have to twist the sides.

"Oh, okay...Um... Twist the left side...Now the right one... Uh, I don't know what next. These things are pretty hard."

The poor little spider. Twisting something that much bigger than you is hard! "AJ LLEW! WONK AY, CISSALC A S'TI. NAMUH SAW I NEHW ENO GNIVAH REBMEMER I. ENASNI EM EVORD GNIHT ELTTIL EHT. NO DLOH! SIHT TAHW?"

"What's what?"

"GNILGNIT SI ESNES REDIPS YM! ELBUORT NI SI OREZ!"

_"Spidermaaaan, spidermaaan! He can dooooo what a spider caaaaaan!_... Oh, wait... This is serious... isn't it?"

* * *

Zero and Axl wait for X to come and get those flashlights, but as they do, they dig through Lifesaver's pockets, and eat some of the lolipops.

_What's this?_ Axl thought to himself as he found a picture. The thing must of been atleast 20 years old!

Axl looked the picture and held it close to his eyes. He could make out a young, smiley Lifesaver with an also young, smiley Zero (who was doing the bunny-ears thing behind his back) with some girl standing between them. He strained his eyes to try and see who it was but he was interupted.

The door opened with '**SLAM!'** as a shadowy figure stood in the doorway.

"...E-ex?"

* * *

The support wires started to snap as the passengers were in absolute shock. _Noooo! I was too late!_ Douglas mentaly cursed himself.

"Ooooh noooooo!" Alia hugged Douglas for support as she cried.

The elevator was going to fall no matter what.

And they knew it.

_Now or never.._ "Alia!" Douglas somehow managed to say as she hystericaly cried on his back. _Now turn around!_ It was felt like an enternity to get his legs moving, and now Alia had stopped crying in order to hear what he was going to say. With his eyes still clamped shut from embarressment and blushing furiously, he manged to speak face-to-face with her. "There's something that I'vealways been meaning to tell you!"

* * *

(With the nameless two)

"I'm going to turn on the auxilary power generator! You go help the commander!"

"You read my mind." And he ran like there was no tommorrow!

And he wasn't far from it.

* * *

The light in the room finaly came on. But whatZero and Axl saw made them wish that it never did.

* * *

"GNINEPPAH SI ELBORROH ON, DAB GNIHTEMOS! TI FO ERUS M'I!"

* * *

The lone gaurd ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. _Must reach X! Before anyone get's hurt!_

* * *

It was a petrifying sight. There, in front of them, stood a beast of a man. His light blue eyes felt like lazers as they stared at Zero. He wore a sick, santanic smile that occasionaly twitched as he bared his, white, bloody teethe. His helmet was mostly gold as a blue, four-sided jewel was encrusted in his helmet's forehead. The top of the helmet was white while two gold horn-looking protrusions stuck out helmet. I would've compared it to the way Zero's helmet looked like but that would be disgracing him.

He wore a filthy, torn, almost white cape that was stained with bood. His golden armor, though dull, gleamed in the artifical light. His chest and his legs, where the knee would be, bore the same color jewel the same as the helmet.

Here stood the man that Zero would have to fight next.

**"You have no idea how long I've been waitng for this moment, X!"**

* * *

PRIVATE: SHORTEST. CHAPTER. EVER! But the next one will be full of horror and suspence!

Review if you want but I know that this chapter stinks like cheese!

Sonic: Are you a hyperchondriac or sumthin'?

PRIVATE: ..Maybe...


	15. Anticlimatic? Me?

Ican't do action scenes. Because of it, I thought up a way to skip the action altogether. Yes, I am anticlimatic.

Robb: (disappointed) I was just about to save the day in the next chapter!

Dynamo: (also disappointed) And I was about to appear in the story for the first time and secretly help Robb defeat that weird guy with the knife by standing on sidelines and giving Robb a bazooka!

Robb: (loves explosions) KABOOOM! (happy sigh) I can see the fire already...

**Update alert:** **I accidently sent chapter 14 the one with TKG (the knife guy) knowing that Zero was in X's body. It was fixed just a couple of minutes later but to those who did read that version, feel free to reread chap 14 although you're not missing much. **

**BTW, If you're still confused about the spider, he's speaking words backwards. The sentances are still in the right order, though.**

Zero and Axl: Yay! We get to live!

TKG: Not for long! (sadistic smile)

X: I got stabbed in the stomach and no one knows and/or cares if I'm dead!

Robb: Hey, Dyna!

Dynamo: Yeah?

Robb: I bet you five bucks that X is dead!

Dynamo: You're on!

X: (sigh) See what I mean?

Robb: (checks his pockets) Oh crap. I forgot I don't have any money left. (remembering what he did with it)

Flashback Robb: You shure this will work?

Flashback guy: Of course!

Flashback Robb: I don't know... Spending all of my money lottery tickets doesn't seem like a good idea...

Flashback guy: Do you want to be rich and famous so that you'll attract hot babes from miles around?

Flashback Robb: (drooling and daydreaming) Oh, Alia... !

Flashback guy: Good! Then go and spend your money on lottery tickets!

Flashback Robb: Hmm... OK

* * *

Lifesaver, having only remember drinking a cup of water and blacking out was starting to arouse. Thinking that he was in bed, his first thought was to get up and move around and do his duties as MHHQ's main doctor. In the process of getting up, he felt the hard cold floor against his gloved hands. Instantly, he knew that something was wrong. Lifesaver was in a very dark place. Just like humans, reploids must wait for their eyes to adjust, so while he did, the only method of knowing if he was in the safe comfort of his office/room or at somewhere else more inhospitable was to grope and feel your way around. 

Feeling the floor, he felt that it was cold, smooth and bit dusty.

Feeling the walls, he was confined to a square room about five feet of room. This might have seem like enough room for a human to move around in, but becuase of the reploid that was issued to every Lifesaver first gen. models, he was cramped and could step two times before bumping into another wall. Would this be a good time to metion Lifesaver and his cluastrophobia?

More like franticaly trying to find a way out of the dark, small, cramped place than actually feeling, he felt that were some frabric items hanging from a horizontal bar about one inch from touching his head.

Luckily for Lifesaver, he found that one of the walls had a hallow sound to it when bumped into it. He didn't really want to break the hallow wall down because he knew either Signas or Dr. Cain will chew him up for it. _Screw it! I just want to get out of here!_ Using his reploid strength, bursting out of where ever he was locked up in was no problem! But finding out what he was locked up in was the real shocker.

_A.. Closet!_

* * *

Yes, if everybody remebered the few chapters back, Zero locked Lifesaver in X's closet so he won't interupt the whole big prank that has been talked about but never actualy discussed in detail. 

But now Lifesaver's going to regret ever leaving it.

"Good Lord..."

X leaning his back on the door of the room, trying to use his hands to cover a gaping hole on his abdomen whiched oozed robotic fluids slowly. Zero, was no better off. His left arm was amputated. But Axl? With a knife sticking out of where the shoulder and neck join, right leg looking like someone ran it over with a tank, and dripping fluids from a slash mark on of his ribs, there wasn't any way to tell if they alive just by looking.

* * *

(Ten minutes later and we're back with the security guards) 

One guard was walking over to the other guard looking like it was the end of the world.

"What's the matter, Dex? Ya look like as if you got demoted to janitor!"

"It's the commander... He and his friends were seriously hurt.."

A bit taken back by the news, the other sucurity guard ny the name Mac, wanted to know more. "Huh! What happened to them! Was it the mavericks!"

"No. It looked, walked, and talked like a maverick, but surprisingly, it wasn't! The guy didn't have the maverick symbol on him, though he wanted to kill commander X really badly. Luckily for the commander and his friends, Zero came in and sliced and diced the guy. When I came, I must 'a scared the guy off 'cuz he shoved me out of the way made a run for it."

"Did ya get 'em! I'd like ta beat the crap out of that guy!"

"Well I was gunna go the him but Zero held me back and let him get away. But then I noticed that Axl was nearly dead, So I went to find Lifesaver 'cuz he's usually up at this time, right? But guess what? Couldn't find the him! But I did find Alia, all crying 'n stuff, something bout a guy named Douglas. Anyway, By the time I got back with some of the medical staff, Lifesaver was there trying to get the Axl to wake up. Tha kid eventually did wake up. Lifesaver told me to leave and get wake the rest the medical staff so I did. By the way, how were things on your side?"

* * *

(a week later) 

After managing to survive TKG's attack, the trio were given orders to stay in the medical ward until their wounds were completely healed. Axl's leg was litteraly smashed in to peices so he had to wear the equivlant of a cast around it. For him, it would heal completely in about a week and a half. Luckily for X and Zero, their wounds weren't as bad. Zero got the X guster reattached and the gaping hole in X's abdomen was pacthed up.

So they all waited together in a single room.

"Mu muagh ha ha ha ha!"

"Yes, Zero. Me and Axl both know that you going to suggest something evil. So what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked, X! With just some little adjustments to operation S.I.G.G.Y. , we could operate it flawlessly from right here!"

"Oh no you don't! This is a time to relax and heal from the normal 'hack and kill mavericks' time!"

"X, things could go through with out a hitch!"

"Signas isn't here! There's no reason to do it anymore!"

"Stop being such a pacifist! C'mon X! This your greatest enemy! Poke fun at him!"

"He could start an another uprising! And I don't want the death of millions to be over a prank!"

"I know that Sigma can't take a joke but he'd most likely kill off some of his men."

"NO! I won't do it!"

"YES! It'll be fun!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!

"(Axl)C'mon guys! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Who could sleep when the greatest prank of all time is about to make history in our very room!"

"Can't we just wait 'til we get out of here?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aha!"

"Huh? Oh crap. I just fell for the old "Bugs Bunny" trick."

"(Axl) You'd think that the two oldest reploids would be more mature by now..."

* * *

Yeah, I know not much is going on in this chapter, because I can't do action scenes. If I could, then maybe this chapter would be "action-packed". 

Just who is this Knife Guy who wants to kill X so badly? That's for you to find out. And if you payed attention to the clues that I put out when desbing his appearance, you'd realize he looks familar...

Robb: Everybody will get cookies if one person finds out!

Dynamo: (hates peanut butter) I hope they're chocalate chips.


	16. Randomness is good for stalling

According to some rumor, we're not allowed to respond to reveiws. Some of you will either love or hate the fact I used Zany Video Game Quotes's style of mentioning people. SHOUT OUTS!

To **Prjct. WAR**, who was designed to be a WAR MACHINE! But hasn't reached his full power yet...

**Hayvel the Great and Awesome** says that he's going to get as much information on Sigma's fortress as he can but I think he went to go get those cookies. (which he deserves.)

To the anonymous reviewer (coughxshoulddiecoughcough) who really shouldn't say DUH! if he/she doesn't really know themself.

Now excuse me while I go to the body armor that will reduce damage by fifty percent before I get-! (gets glomped by **Chelsea Hedgehog**)

On a special note, give some love to **Zany Video Game Quotes: Sniffing Miss Tron's bed since 1998! **If your confused by imatators, remember, it's the only site bad enough to rescue the president!

And everybody gets cookies! (Robb pulls Chealsea off)

Chelsea: Cookies! Guess I better put this away, huh? (holds the giant axe in hands)

Everybody: (scared) YES!

The Author has sent her story to Behind the Scenes, but she only gave the cast of characters "mad-lib scipt". The characters are only given a "theme" of what to talk to about in the show, but the rest is improvised by them. I think I recall cursing from Signas' office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello and I'm Robb and I'm here to tell you about how WTF! came together! And now that I finished the only scripted part in this chapter, let's get started, shall we?

"Okay, basically it all started like this: the author/writer/boss-of-whom-she-won't-tell-anybody-her-name-but-if-you-ask-anyway-she'll say 'It's PRIVATE!' read some yugioh fanfics out of curiosity but to her horror, found all of the same stuff in the all of the stories. Body-switching. KaibaxSomebody (this somebody usually causes Kaiba to become very docile). The ocasional Ranma/Yugioh crossover. Poems about Kaiba. Things that make Kaiba look ridiculous (mostly him but they're other characters too). And 'chibi'-fying of characters.

"After reading some Bob 'n' George comics and some researching, she went to check the megaman section to see if ideas have been done before. The first story that she read was 'confusion' by randomyaoifangirl-"

Robb is then pulled off-screen and replaced with Solid Snake from Metal Gear.

"(very embarressed) Uh...yeah...well..(lights a cigarette to help calm his nerves) I'm a replacement for that one guy, right?"

Somebody offscreen yells 'yes'.

" Okay apparently, he said too much info bou't somethin'. I can live with that. Okay so basically what you need to know is that author got inspired by seeing 'the yugioh syndrome' in the megaman section so she wrote this story to break up the monotony. (mumbling to himself) I'm a freakin' member of Foxhound! What the _hell_ am _I_ doing here!

His codec (walkie-talkie for those not familar with metal gear) rings. He answered it with a bit confused because he didn't even remember bringing his codec with him. "Uh...This is Solid Snake, over?"

"(Otacon) Snake, I overheard your monolouge all the way from the annual Otaku Convention! I came to tell you...stop smoking cigarettes all ready! Oh, and to look out that window."

Snake looks out and sees a very familar jeep with a certain guy on it. A.K.A Liquid Snake. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

But suddenly the camera goes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX(commercial break)XXXXXXXXXXX

Sigma: (serious voice) Hello and I'm Sigma. I have come to talk about a very serious condition that occurs to most villians. Have you ever spent sleepless nights wondering how to defeat a certain protagonist? Have you ever prepared a well scripted monolouge in case of your defeat or/and one to say before a battle? Or have you _even_ thought about practicing an evil luagh?

Then you might have Frequent Annoying Antagonist Syndrome.

But now there's hope for you! I too suffered from F.A.A.S. but just look at me now! (is all smiles) I haven't attacked my nemesis in over one year!

Audience: (clap and cheer for him while some 'oooh!' and 'ahhhh' at this feat)

Sigma: Thank you! And now a special guest... I introduce M. Bison!

M.Bison: (sadly) Well Sigma... I got a confession... I attempted to brain-wash Ryu again...But don't get me wrong-

(the camera cuts to somewhere else)

Akuma: Me suit!

(camera cuts again)

Judge: (reading some paper) Tron Bonne, correct?

Miss Tron: Please call me Miss Tron.

Judge: You do realize why you here?

Miss Tron: ... (no comment)

Servebot: (crying and shaking) That's the one! That's the one who-... who! (justs breaks down crying harder)

Miss Tron: Blabbering on old master, eh? WELL THEN IT'S THE TORTURE CHAMBER FOR YOU!

Jury: Gasp!

Miss Tron: Oh...shit...

(cuts back to Sigma and an unmoving M. Bison on the floor)

Sigma: (huff) That.. (puff) Felt ..good... (notices the camera) Hu? Oh ya! (points to the bottom of the screen where a telephone number is displayed) Call that number and we'll help ya, k?

184-ALL-YRBSE-RBLNGTOUS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snake and Liquid Snake are tied up and unconscious while Robb stands in front of the camera.

"I've had enough of the stalling! I'm the only one who's going to tell you about the story! The author had noticed how Zero was getting all the attention while X was the main character of the series. It's freakin' named after him! By switching character's around personalities around, she found an interesting result. The people weren't really biased for Zero any more.

(the camera shows a still scene of the point where Zero and X switched)

"(offscreen) Weird but true, heh?"

"(X in his own body) I'll take over from here. According to our script, I'm supposed to talk about the very beginning. At first when we met the author, we and the fellow hunters thought she was some director/playwrite person who wanted to make a movie or a documentry about us."

_"So... Let me get this strait. you want to make a movie about the life of a hunter?" Signas stared at some girl with an oversized hat. The girl had come out of nowhere but was persistant to make a movie, claiming it to be 'the greatest school project ever'. She spoke as if she knew what she was doing if not embarressed. The only reason he let her in is to provide a viable excuse from the paperwork. Oh god the paperwork..._

_"Uhhhh...Yes?"_

_"Hmmm...This could recruit more hunters..." Signas thought to himself. More hunters meant less Mavericks. Less Mavericks ment_

_less property damage, collateral expenses, dead or dieing people to tend to their medical needs or burials... Simply, less things to spend your whole life in an office signing papers..._

_"Look, I'll even pay-"_

_"P-pay?" Now this was new. No one really offered to pay, especially a amatuer film maker. More money meant that the maverick hunters could finally stop mooching off the goverment. Less paperwork:D Signas had an interesting thought about how much 'pay' sounded like 'paper' but it was interupted by that one girl again._

**"(X) What ever it was she offered the general, it worked becuase just a couple of minutes after, we were memorizing scripts"**

_"Yeah... sure... Heck, I'll even throw in a clerk(Double) to do some stuff for ya. Uh... Like a gopher, ya know what I mean, right?"_

_A light shone in Signas' eyes.Thoughts popped up by the thousands. While this nameless person did the paperwork, he'd be doing what he always wanted to do..._

_(Signas' meantal theatre)_

_Signas: (barking orders to everybody) Zero, Cut your hair! X, the mavericks aren't listening to you! And Axl, ...why not three?_

_X: (thinking of pacifist ways to retort his general's comment while kicking Signas' ass)_

_Zero: YOU SONOFA-(interupted by Axl)_

_Axl: But where am I going to hold the other gun?_

_Signas: Here! (puts a gun in Axl's mouth) Just use your tounge to pull the trigger._

_Axl:(muffled) Ho gay! (goes out to defeat the mavericks and prove himself to X)_

_Signas: (wipes a tear from his eyes) That's my boy!_

_Zero: (The ponytail is gone but Zero looks the same with the exception of the glowing red eyes and the W on his jewel) ...I'm going too... (kills the living shit out of the mavericks and a couple of bystanders just for the heck of it)_

_Know one know it yet, but that was actually the plot of MegaMan X 9. Some pretty good J-pop comes on as the credits roll. ZVGQ's webmaster luaghs at the infamous return of 'Fishman' but after the credits, Axl is shown dressed up as Vash from Trigun._

_Axl: LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! _

_X: Oh Axl...You can just kiss your popularity good bye...(no one likes a pacifist ya know)_

_(End of Mental Theatre)_

_Unwittingly, Signas signed the contract that author had given him while he was distracted by "his mental theatre"._

_The girl winked at some guy with a projector while Signas fell for the old "projected thoughts" trick. _

Zero: Even though I was busy playing the plant chpater of Metal Gear Solid 2-

Snake: Metal gear?

Otacon: (via codec) Damn it, not this again...

Robb: (knocks out Snake with the butt of a gun)

Liquid: (well awake) OW! You hit me! You bast-(gets knocked out)

Robb: I'm not familar your code names plus you two look alike..

Snake: Why does everybody say that! He has blonde Rocker's-80's hair while I have-(gets punched and then knocked out)

Robb:-a mullet. About the code names... Don't know. Don't care.

Zero: As I was saying, even though I didn't get a chance to save, it was well worth participating in WTF.

Otacon: (snake didn't answer him) Snake? SNAAAAAAAKE!

Zero: (paying no attention to the fact that Robb's tootsie on those spirits) Participate? When do I ever say that?

X: (In an eggplant costum) HAPPY-

Signas: (as a rabbit)PRE-HALLOWEEN!

Zero: (to Robb) So what are you supposed to be? A nudist?

Robb: (drunk as a skunk) Oughghgh...I think those black russians are starting to kick in...

**Narrater: Stay tuned next time on Behind the Scenes: WTF Edition!**

(the screen turns snowy. As the Camera pans out, you see the rest of the TV and two people sitting in a rather small room)

Robb: I'm telling ya everybody's going to know that you ran out of ideas for the next chapter!

PRIVATE: Ya never know 'til ya try, know what I mean?

Robb: (looks at his beer and the explosives) More than you...


	17. the end?

dear fans as u have noticed im in a real rush becuz im not supposed to be online until 20 years but becuz i love u all i just wanted to say that this story wont be updated in a while (but ill try dammit). it be real nice if somebody could do this story for me so because itd make forgetting the fact that i even wrote this story much easier.

foreever yours, PRIVATE


	18. Author ranting

I'm taking this time to write BECAUSE I CAN NOT BECAUSE I'M LAZY. I can't update the story as much as I would like to because my parents are paranoid about me using AIM to chat with people. When I did take this time to get online and read some good ole' fanfiction, I was quite shocked to found myself feeling alienated by what I missed. (think falling asleep for 20 years) So alienated in fact that dispite my writer's block, I'm actually working on the and trying to find out what I'm going to do while I write the above.

Boy I hope someone's doing another Zero/X bodyswitching fic. But then I feel bad for the duo. Hmm.. I wonder if anybody's doing a Signas/X lemon... I have a sick mind... lol...

...Nope still no ideas about what I'm going to write about... But anyway, **I'd love to **just get to the end of the story and quit with all the cliff hangers and do the damn story but this requires a lot of time as some of my fellow authors know. But I don't know if I'm ever get this time again and my dad, I'M DAMN SURE, he's coming soon. (he's the one against me using the internet) Meh, If you guys want I'll try and get this story over with as fast as possible. Otherwards I'll take my time...

BTW, if I sound different to you (heh,heh sound...Get it?) that's because I'm going through internet withdrawel. Try imagine never eating meat again in your life.

Zero: WHAT? The author's a complete wuss! Go out there and write a damn chapter already!

_It's been how many months already?_ What about the TKG subplot? What about Solid Snake? He's still stuck in our dimension because you wanted to use him as a banana! WHAT ABOUT THE STORY?

I'm trying-I'm trying! Oh no, I'm arguing with my self...

**The summary**

Going through a whole bunch of stuff, too much... Brain overload...Bleghgh...

Must write story...

* * *

Zero, X, and Axl layed boredly in their bed/cott-things that most hospitals place the patients in that are well enough.

"...X?"

"...Yeah?"

"I'm BOOOOOOOOOOREEEED."

"Well so am I, Axl, but since I don't eat as much sugar as you do, I'm not suffering from a sugar-low."

"Must try and eat hands... Ooh look! There's some sugar underneath my finger nails!"

Zero looked at Axl and sighed. He missed his body. Okay not the body in particular but the height. But he was glad to get rid of the hair. Oh, how glad he was get rid of the hair. Everyday it was such a ponderous task to keep it beauty-salon pretty while fighting mavericks. But that's a story for another time. I'm rushing here.

In reality, Zero sighed because he was also bored and had prankster's block, the mischief makers version of writers' block. Zero wanted to make Lifesaver miserable. It had never hit him before. It was only until he had seen the photo that it all made sense. (If you read the chapter that said X saw the photo and Zero got the flashlights, I changed who did what because of another subplot. It was too good to pass up!)

That picture. The paranoia. The searching for any inscriminating truths hidden in Zero's past. The bias. The beard! My god, he still has that behind him...

"Hey, who wants to play the LockMan anniversary collection?"

"Ooh! Me-me-me-me-me-me-me!"

"HOW MUCH SUGAR WAS UNDERNEATH YOUR FINGERNAILS!"

"That is for me to know and you to fart!"

Darnit, I want to write some drama and mystery! Stop interupting me!

"Anyway, did you know that LockMan was created by Kaigi Inuboonyae when he was peeing?"

Can't anything be serious around here! Meh, I suppose there's enough seriousness in the world..

"SWEET CHEESE, I GOT IT!"

"Zero? Please not another prank. You haven't even done the your first one-"

"Nonono-X,listen to this one- Okay we slip an aphrodisiac into Lifesaver's drink-"

"ZERO! NO!"

"You haven't even the heard the main part-!"

"Zero," X's eyes looked weary. "perhaps we should give it all up..."

"-And then we pull out the donkey-...Wha?"

"I mean- _this_" X's eyes looked at the body he had been forced to be in "is _way_ too difficult to keep secret. And besides, Axl already told Fusion-"

"YOU FILTHY BASTA-"

"Please-please don't kill me! She already knew-!"

"Zero! stop strangling Axl! ...Are we all calm now? Okay now Zero, you seem to be very pissed off right now-"

"Damn straight."

"-And that's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know that you were going to be attacked by some homicidal maniac."

"X, I know you mean well but please don't pull the 'it's not your fault' crap on me. I've had enough of that shit in anger management... Okay I'm good now. Go on. But dammit X, there better be a good reason for telling everybody this!"

"Signas has our personel information and everybody elses information downloaded into his CPU from the previous general. He could just look up our stats and see the differences because I'm good with range and you're good with melee attacks. When we get out of the here," X lifted a tired eye at the ceiling of the medical ward. "They're going to test us to make sure the repairs are working right. That includes shooting ranges to test the X buster, stamina, the ambush simulator- Well wouldn't it be weird if the legendary maverick hunters suddenly became bad at what the were masters of?"

Axl stopped rubbing his neck long enough to state his opinion. "Can't you just blame the repairs?" He said with a coarse tone. He went into a coughing fit when some of the saliva dripped into his windpipe.

"Sorry 'bout the neck, kid."

"Savvy..."

"To answer your question Axl, no we can't. They'll just keep repairing us and fixing us but the thing is it's not the repairs that's the problem, it's how we do in our tests that matter. Signas' CPU is an advanced military computer! It's a freaking super computer! He can pick up the slightest wisp of a pattern between our previous stats and the one on our tests!"

Axl thought about this for a second before speaking. "...So he's super advanced?"

"Yep."

* * *

(At the warehouse)

"Are you certain that I'm not a cat?"

"Tuoba gniklat uoy era lleh eht tahw? (gasp) Ouy t'nera, gnimmargorp S'tghil ffo desab er'ouy?"

"I don't know, but sometimes I have the urge to purr and say naeyo, and sometimes even curl up into a ball..."

"Mmmu...Driew er'ouy... Tghil nmad..."

"Oh crap, we're screwed..." Zero said after a while.

There was a tense moment in the room.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Sweet cheese... We have forums now... How much I missed... Note: I have not been on a computer in such a long time. But I try and do chapters when I can. Makes me ashamed about how much I took for granted. ; . ; 


	19. Mercinary

Author: It seems like infinity before I get a chance to use the computer! I know there is a grammar mistake or two in the sentance previous but I don't care all that much.

Axl: Yay! Story!

X and Zero: (apatheticaly) Huzzahhhhhh!

Author: My mom says that I should start writing my story already so lets cut right to the nitty-gritty!

**Prjct. WAR:** Simple, but elegant review. Bravo.

**Archaon:** How true, how true. Yes, the thing with Lifesaver and the donkey is quite interesting but unfortunately, I couldn't really fit that into the story but I really want to!

Wait... Only two reviews? Oh well, I'll take that as a sign to update more often!

Robb: Heh heh, I get a bigger role now!

Dynamo: (not even in the story) Shut up.

* * *

The day following the last chapter was the day that they were going to say it. The **_thing_**. Yes, the thing. You know, about X and Zero switched bodies? Yes, forget about the thing I said about that they didn't really switch bodies, but that instead the AlterMan's ability transformed their bodies to match each other. The only reason I said that was a poor excuse to make sense stating that AlterMan's only ability was to change things but in the world of fanfictions, if reploids could give birth and eat, than they sure as heck can switch bodies.

Anyway, X and Zero were wondering how they were going to pull this off. Axl was playing the Lockeman X collection. On his GameSphere. "What if we were to slip it in during regular conversation?" X said while scribbling down some conversation-starters on a note pad.

"I could imagine it now. 'So how's the wife and kids? Great, and oh, before you leave, I'm not really X. Have a good time playing golf! Bye!' I think not." Zero was a bit tired of X's suggestions.

X stopped scribbling, and in that silence, he sighed, ripped out the paper, balled it up and threw it away. "Well we have to come up with something."

And the sound of the door knob stopped everything that Axl, Zero and X were doing, thinking, or saying. (Consequently, this caused Axl to lose his game) When the person at the door found that the door was locked, the door came bursting down and Alia was crying waterfalls. Literally. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Alia, calm down! What happened!" X said as Alia hugged Zero for comfort.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What happened!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"

"I said WHAT HAPPENED?" X yelled over Alia sobbing, but it was too for Zero was covered in gooey, green snot! Alia still teary eyed turned to face X.

"Douglas, he-he-"

"Yes?"

"He-he-he-"

"_Yessss?"_

"He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-"

"Oh this is going to take forever!" Zero grabbed a handful of the snot and rubbed some on Alia's face. And then a WTF expression went on Alia's face but then a friggin' miracle happened because Alia managed to finish her sentance and Zero didn't beat up!

"DOUGLAS ATE FLUFFYYYYYYYYYY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The waterfalls came back Alia cried again.

* * *

(Two months ago) 

Douglas was starving himself to see if the consequences of not eating was the same for reploids as it was for humans. And yes, it was.

"SOOOOOOOO HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

And then Fluffy, the pet cat came in. "Mao!"

"Wait, aren't you Kitty, the cat from Full Metal Potatoe, the story that the author has been writing at school?"

"(shifty eyes) Maoooooo..."

But then Douglas' programming kicked in.

_FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!_

"Hmmm, Caaaaaaat... (Homer Simpson sound effect)"

"You know, that was some what disturbing."

"WAAH!"

* * *

AT THE WAREHOUSE!

"Aha! The reason why Signas is acting so dumb is because there was a virus planted in him! I finally solved the problem!" Dr. Cain rejoiced happily by jumping around in his blue robe-thing.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! REAWREDNU GNIREAW TON S'EH! SEYE YMMMMMMMMMMMM! MEHT FO THGIE LLAAAAAAA! NURB YEHTTTTT!"

Of course, the spider had to suffer the agonizing view from under Dr. Cain's robe while trying not to get squished by Cain's hopping.

"Uhhhh, my friend says you're not wearing under wear." The idiot Signas said.

Dr. Cain looked embarrassed and gave a quick yelp as he tried to cover his swimsuit-area. But then he calmed down and gave a Sherlock Holmes-thinking-pose. "Of course. The mavericks must've planted this virus in him but why? ...OH SHIT!"

"TI STEG EH WONNNNN." The spider thought it was quiet obvious that the mavericks had implanted this stupid-virus in Signas as to distract Dr. Cain from their real goal.

And then all hell broke loose as the mavericks swarmed the warehouse (the spider had climbed to the rafters to avoid getting squished) and kidnapped Dr. Cain. As fast as they came, they left.

* * *

Alia was calm now and it took a couple of hail Mary's from Zero to stop her from killing him when she remembered that he smeared snot on her. Axl was entertaing the group (unintentially) by telling them his theory. 

"And I certain that Sigma is my creator!"

"_Oh really?"_ X had a certain tone of voice that oozed I-don't-believe-you-but-keep-talking-because-you're-freaking-funny but Axl was oblivious to this.

"Yeah! And for some reason in the next maverick uprising (cough cough game cough), I'm certain that it's going to hinted but not actually said!"

"Axl," X put his hand (or should I say Zero's? XD) "just becuase Your jewel-thing on your helmet looks like Sigma's jewel thing and the fact that Red Alert was maverick-"

"-Hence under Sigma's control." Axl added.

"-_Under Sigma's control_, and made demands for your return when you escaped, does not mean that Sigma wants his expiriment back so that he can use you to destroy me. Besides, no one would be that dumb to actually try that!"

Somewhere in the world, Capcom is crying.

But crying coporate executives aside, some one is at the door!

Robb came in fully armed with the tools of the trade for any mercanary. Explosives, body armor, gleaming-metal guns, a combat knife just in case, and a bottle of wine. Remember kids, don't drink liquor! It will kill you quicker!

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I like fine wines!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh yeah, the guns and stuff. Well, it seems like I'm going back to work!" Robb smiled. X did not like the fact that Robb seemed happy to 'go back to work'.

"But what about the what The Order said! You can't do your mercanary stuff anymore! You're damn lucky that I saved you or else you'de be dead right now! _And you're just going to throw your life away because working as a teacher isn't tough enough for you?_ ISN'T IT!" X was furious that Robb wasn't satisfied with his end of the deal when The Order decided to spare him only at the urgings of X. Otherwards, The Order would have spared a moment sentancing Robb to death for all the terrorist-esque acts he had comitted along with fellow merc, Dynamo. Heck, Robb had done so much bad stuff that the only reason why X had saved Robb was becuase Robb decided to save a group of kids from a falling building, and thought he had the potential to change his ways. The Order comprimised by sentancing Robb to be a teacher at MHHQ and be under parol by X, since he was the one who saved him. But X suffered severe reprimands and some other heignous stuff, followed by the fact that Robb liked to go against the rules, which caused X to be reprimanded even more but Signas was able to pull a couple of strings to prevent the more serious punishments that The Order had in mind.

Of course this didn't really cause anger in X until now because deep down, he knew that it was well worth it to spare Robb, but now that Robb was 'throwing all of his hard work away for his own selfish goals' it just all came back to him. All that he suffered.

Finished venting his anger, X realized what he had done. Everybody was staring at him and they were shocked. Tears began to swell in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that-"

"Woah Zero, what the hell, man?" Robb was shocked and confused. He looked to Axl. "Post-Shock-Trauma? Sheesh did that knife guy get to you that bad? Don't worry, went through the same thing when I started as a merc. You'll get over it." He tried to sound reassuring but he chocked while talking. Now it made sense to him. Robb didn't really want to do this. He had to. "Axl," He patted Axl on the head and tried to smile. "You be good, kid." He turned to X. "Zero, I don't want sound annoying but I know what you're going through. Be tough, 'kay?"

And then he turned to Alia. "Alia," Robb nearly lost his smooth demeanor. "Oh, Alia, I-I.. Crap, Uh, well, just thanks, alright?" Robb then turned to Zero. "X," He grabbed Zero's hand put it to a strong hand shake. "I'm sorry that I'm wasting what you've worked for, but trust me, I don't want to this, They gave me an order." He let go and turned for the door. Before he left the room, he gave them a big cheezy smile and slammed the door behind them.

"NOW WAIT JUST DAMN MINUTE HERE! ROBB, GET YOUR ASS BACK!" X yelled.

Robb came back. "What the f-? Zero, if it's about where I'm heading then forget about-"

"DON'T CALL ME ZERO! I'M X DAMMIT!" He yelled.

The real Zero slapped his hands on X's mouth in order to stop him from telling Robb the truth. "X What do you think you're-! Crap, I did the same damn thing..." X licked the hand to make Zero let go, with fast results.

"Even if you don't beleive me, just hear me out! The Order, they forced you to, right?"

"Holy crap, X, you're-!"

"I can cancel the order! Just let me-!"

"No, X." Robb face was bleak. "They got Cain. They've made their ransom. Have to do this..." And then he changed subjects really quick. "You've switched!" He yanked on X's cheeck and looked at Zero as if the reaction was going to come out from him. Zero only looked mortified as he saw how ridiculous he looked with Robb pulling on his face. (You know what I mean by that, right?)

"Wait, then who are you?" Robb shook Alia by the shoulders. The he did same thing to Axl.

The gang explained to a confused Robb that only Zero and X switched. "O-okay then, this is new, alrighty then let's start all over again. X, whatever I said towards Zero I meant for you, since I can't remember. Before I forget," Robb took the note pad and wrote something really fast on it. "if I don't return in a month, do what the paper says."

And then he left for real.


End file.
